Beneath Tones of Green
by AYuriPlague
Summary: When an unfortunate accident changes Shego into a Cuddle Buddy, the events that follow will change her relationship with Kim forever. Currently rated T, this may change in later chapters. Please R&R KiGo
1. Chapter 1

+ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. All belong to Disney. I make no profit from this, it is simply a product of pleasure.

A/N added: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and started following this story, who has been patient with me through these hard months. I promise you, it only gets better from here. Or so the little bit of confidence I have in me says. Enjoy!+

* * *

"SHEGO!"

The voice of Drakken boomed from intercoms throughout the replacement observatory lair he had positioned on the outskirts of Middleton. It was ridiculous that they were still located near the town, but Doctor was utterly determined to stay near the cursed town. His determination was obsessively set onto bringing down the famous Kim Possible, who seemed to always foil his plans from time and time again. Even four years after high school, Kim still found time to beat the blue baddy at his game.

With the red headed hero on her mind, a black gloved finger screwed into green tinted ears as Drakken's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Damn it, Drakken, you don't have to yell!" Shego responded as her ears rung. She stood up and threatened the screen with a plasma bolt.

"Ah-hah.. Uhm. Yes, well. GET IN HERE!" He yelled again before the screen went to black. On the other side of the screen he retreated away, still afraid of her even at a distance.

The tall, raven haired fighter stood up and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her anger faded as soon as it came. Despite the man being a horrible villain, the money was good and gave her the opportunity to fight Kim who was the only one to, single handedly, keep up with Shego. _It's a good reason to stick around_, she told herself as she entered the laboratory at the top of the small tower.

.

"You have bad timing, Doc. Whatever this is… make it quick. I'm going out." She said "quick" in a sharp voice, grumbling the entire thing while her arms were crossed and her hips were cocked to the side.

Typical blue equipment rounded the entirety of the dark room, but what caught her emerald eyes was the stupid grin on the blue man's face. The crack pot DNAmy was beside him, wrench in hand as she tightened something into place.

"Alright, Drew-by, you're all set. Now where's my AI program!" The larger woman turned to reveal herself looking worse for wear. Oil streaks upon her forehead and cheeks were topped with her short, dark hair ruffled and sticking out everywhere.

"Yes, sweetums! I already have it sent off. You should have it by tomorrow." Testing his luck, Drakken made a kissie face at the bio-geneticist. DNAmy only gawked and shoved him back with a squeak.

"Drew-by, you know I'm in love with Monkey Fist!" She hollered, watching the man tumble backwards.

Shego, on the other hand, could only watch as the sudden motion brought his full weight down upon the dismounted ray. A full shot from the devise ricocheted off the wall before colliding with the cloning tube that was just to the left of Shego, setting forth a large explosion.

Letting out a cry, Shego's green and black figure flew backwards and smacked into the wall behind her. Crumpled to the floor, the she-villain groaned out several incoherent curses before she slowly raised her head. Her ears caught the sound of a high pitched squeal. Her throat felt like it was on fire as she tried to speak, but all that came out was a silent scream. Everything hurt. Convulsing, she threw herself back down onto the floor as everything about the green woman changed.

Drakken, helping DNAmy up, had managed to escape the majority of the explosion, and came away with only some burns and scrapes. But as the bio-geneticist made a quick retreat, Drakken was soon laughing as he watched Shego, who had just barely managed to stand.

Long, furry feet made her clumsy as she staggered. The tail behind her thumped the floor heavily and acted as a balance for her egg shaped body.

A full length mirror was looming above her. _Strange_, she thought as long ears twitched and her eyes turned up to look at herself fully within the mirrored reflection.

A sudden, high pitched scream erupted from the green eyed creature resembling a miniature Pandaroo that stared back at her.

_WHAT HAS HE DONE TO ME?_ Her voice screamed inside her head before she launched herself at the blue man, her claw like hands engulfed by green plasma.

Having grabbed the stumbling man by the collar, she snarled, still in a slightly higher pitched voice, her soft brown ears flattened in fury, "What the hell did you do to me?"

Unfortunately, Drakken could only laugh in victory.

"This is perfect! Now you can sneak into Kim Possible's house and-ACK!" Drakken choked as Shego now had him by the throat, shaking the man's head as if he was a rag doll.

"Are you insane? Kim would know in a second and I'd be hog-tied!" By this point in her yelling, Drakken had lifted her up by the scruff neck, her voice calmed only slightly to which she then asked, "What AM I stealing anyway?"

Drakken could only smile before he began to explain his brilliant plan.

"It all starts with you stealing one thing: the Kimmunicator."

* * *

"How many times have I told you? We broke up like, three years ago. It was just too weird." Kim said into her phone as she walked out of a large building. Middleton University had finally let out for summer break, and with Kim graduating the following year, she needed the break before diving head first into the chaos of senior year.

"GF, I know. But you say that every time. What was weird about it was you, and you know it." Monique's voice could be heard as Kim sighed, getting ready for the same speech again.

Ever since Kim and her best friend Ron broke up, Monique mothered her over it like it was still fresh, and not years in the past. It broke the guy's heart. They both cried when she told him she couldn't love him like she thought she could. Still, she knew they weren't the same anymore. He had reassured her later on that they were still best friends and partners in fighting crime. It did help a little, still having him for support, but the words he yelled at the time still rung in her head.

_Will no one be good enough for you, Kim Possible?_

"Are you listening to me? Don't make me fly back up there, you know I will!" Kim snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the scolding over the phone, then laughed.

"Yes, yes. I heard you. Now I have to let you go, I'm heading home."

"Alright, C.Y.L." The darker skinned girl chirped, and Kim could hear the smile.

"Yup, call ya later!" Saying her farewells, she flipped her cell shut and started up her car then pulled out of the student parking lot.

Her best girl friend was over seas, studying abroad as she received her degree in high fashion design. She was currently in Paris, but, if Kim remembered right, she would be switching over to somewhere in Italy. Either way, the red head was very proud of her friend, and hoped that she would be able to come back for a few weeks in the late summer.

Kim was thinking of where they'd go when Monique did come back when she pulled into her parents' driveway. Though she didn't live at home anymore, she didn't live in the dorms either. Global Justice had paid her well, and she was able to purchase a small house some ten minutes from the University and twenty from her childhood home.

And from the Tweebs, who in turn, made their appearance as she exited her car. Smoke streams following the twin boys, now almost as tall as she was. Rocketing into the air, Jim and Tim circled around the back and one nearly smacked into a tree before they got their balance on the jet packs they had modified.

"Hey!" "Kim's home!" They said one right after the other, a habit everyone wished they'd get out of. Finishing each others sentences only worked so far on the sane factor. As they yelled for their mom while practicing, Kim took the steps two at a time before getting to the front door.

"Hey, mom. I'm home." She called, kicking her shoes off and walking in.

Dinners were the same as always; the boys teased Kim over everything, throwing food or laughing at quantum theory jokes that made no sense to Kim. Though James Possible would throw in a few of his own jokes and laugh with his sons. Kim and her mom would just shake their heads.

Despite the Tweebs being as they always were, Kim realized they never once took her and Ron's situation into something to make fun of. The blonde haired boy and his naked mole-rat, Rufus, were always welcomed guests at the Possible home, but he only visited a hand full of times in the last few years. He still came around when bad guys needed pounding, but otherwise, it was a phone call once every other week or a lunch date at Bueno Nacho.

Unfortunately, Ron's mystical monkey powers that, when activated, caused an eerie blue glow to spread along Ron's entire body, had gone fairly dormant. They only appeared sporadically during fights. It was worrisome for Kim, who had tried telling Ron one day over Nacos, but he just shrugged and said she worried to much.

"He's grown so thick headed," Kim mumbled to herself as she drove home that night from dinner, again hearing his words yelling in her head.

_Will no one be good enough.._

As she passed a street light, a sudden shadow darting in front of her broke Kim from her thoughts. Slamming on her breaks, the heroine's body lunged forward as the car came to a hard stop. A light thump was heard through the screeching of tires. The seatbelt stung the side of her neck in typical rope burn fashion, but otherwise, she found herself unharmed. The smell of hot breaks filled her nostrils.

"It was just a dog" she told herself, exhaling to regain her composure, but her voice wasn't the least bit convincing to her own ears. That definitely was too big to be a dog. Pulling the car off to the side, she took off her seat belt and opened her car door to have a good look around.

Despite the swathes of bright light from the lamps going down the stretch of road, their wasn't enough light for her eyes to locate what had almost come through her windshield. So before she fully removed herself from the car, Kim popped the glove box and brought out a flashlight.

"Come on, stupid thing." Smacking the edge of the item in her palm, the light flickering dimly before going out again.

"Kimmie."

Kim nearly shrieked when her name was whispered from the passenger side of her car, instinctively jumping back and pointing the suddenly working flashlight through the windows. She saw a large, dark lump and the light reflecting from emerald green eyes.

The voice called her name again, and she frowned in confusion. Such a familiar tone of voice, she thought to herself as she walked around the front of the car, still shaking the flashlight.

"Come on, Princess, get the light out of my eyes before I break the damn thing."

Kim gasped, the light finally bright enough to reveal a large creature standing beside her passenger door. With long, thin ears and a tail to match, the green and black Pandaroo stood staring at her, nose twitching in irritation.

"SHEGO?"

* * *

+A/N: This is my first KiGo fan fiction, so please, any constructive comments are welcomed.

*PsychoRyko and Fauxzombie helped BETA this chapter for me+


	2. Chapter 2

+ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. All belong to Disney. I make no profit from this, it is simply a product of pleasure. +

* * *

"I can't believe this." Kim said as she paced back and forth in her living room. All the blinds and curtains had been pulled shut to keep the neighbors from seeing a hip level black, green, and brown Pandaroo sitting on her couch.

"Really, Kimmie? Out of everything that we've both experienced over the years, you seriously can't believe this?" Shego said, motioning to herself while messily nibbling on a pack of crackers, claiming to not have eaten anything in the last two nights.

It had taken several nights for her to locate the red-head. Overall it wasn't that difficult, but rather irritating having to travel was in the darkness and bunking down beneath a random porch or bush. On the bright side, it wasn't a dumpster.

Shego had a point, Kim thought, as she took a seat on the love seat opposite. Olive green eyes took in the mismatched mammal across from her, a dark brown coffee table between them.

The once pale green woman explained the explosion in Drakken's lair, of how the blue man merely laughing at her instead of helping. She told Kim of how her anger had gotten to her, and she had taken care of his laughter pretty quick.

"So I knocked him out, and went looking for the only person that could help me, aside from D. ." She shuddered at the thought. "You will help me, won't you, Princess?" Shifting her emerald green eyes from the kangaroo hands that were now hers, she looked up into the red heads eyes.

Kim was taken back by that look. Remembering one of the last few times she had seen that same look. This particular memory had been when she was Miss Go, Shego's nicer self after being hit with an experimental ray and taking job at Middleton High for a short while, even dating Mr. Barken. That didn't end well once Shego turned back. At the time, Kim gagged over the sight of him flirting with her in the hallways; she wanted to grab him most days and throw him out the nearest window. Her arch rival was her friend, and she was immensely protective. Now, some of that protectiveness came back.

As if to add insult to injury, Shego let out a soft 'hmm?'. It had been disarming to see again, she thought, seeing those eyes unmoving against her own. It was only when Kim's moved down to the bandage along Shego's right bicep that she sighed. Guilt bubbled into her chest.

"Fine. You can stay here tonight, and we'll contact Wade in the morning. It's not like I have roommates, so make yourself at home."

Some two hours later, Kim was exiting the shower when she found Shego at the doorway. Earlier she had teased the other by calling her She-roo, which only concluded with Kim being chased by a discolored, cursing pandaroo. Thankfully, plasma was kept out of it, or else her house would have been filled with holes. Holding the towel to her chest, Kim's eyes widened as her cheeks grew crimson. "What? Why are you just standing there?"

Shego seemed to be blushing as her unfamiliar body shifted in place, eyes anywhere but on Kim. After several mumbles, Kim let out a loud 'OH!' and moved aside for her. Her apology was cut short when the embarrassed Shego slammed the door with her tail.

The heroine was grateful that when Shego reemerged, she was already dressed in pink pj pants with a matching long sleeve top.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you're wearing cupcake pj's?" Shego said as she hopped into the bedroom, her eyes showing the grin her mouth could not muster properly. "And you know it's summer right?" she added, indicating the other's choice in long sleeves. Shego herself liked heat. Hell, she radiated it in winter, steam would rise off any exposed skin she couldn't cover up.

Kim only blushed and rubbed her left arm before moving to her closet. "I like being warm okay?" she muttered as she pulled a blanket and an extra pillow from the mess and gave the Pandaroo a look. "Now, let's get you set up down on the couch so you can go to sleep."

"But Kimmie, can't I stay up here? My arm hurts." Pouting, Shego played up the injury as best she could, but it didn't work. Kim shook her head anyway.

"We both know that if it hurts that much with you standing there, sleeping on the hard floor is not going to help it feel any better and I don't have an air mattress or anything for you to use. Maybe tomorrow night, if you're still here."

Shego grumped and hopped down the steps, Kim holding pillow and blanket as they went downstairs. Shego's large feet were clumsy and would have caused her to fall several times if she hadn't held onto the railing. Imagining she would have tripped over the blanket within a step, she was slightly grateful Kim took the initiative and brought the items down for her.

"There" the younger woman said as she placed a glass of water down on the coffee table "Try not to spill it. If not," she wiggled a towel and threw it down beside it with a slight smile, as if knowing the other was very likely to do such a thing. Bidding her goodnight, Kim hurried up the steps and let her door shut behind her with a very audible click.

"Alright blanket," the mismatched Pandaroo mumbled, "Let's see if you'll do what Miss Shego says."

Spreading a blanket with kangaroo claws was the very definition of a challenge. Twenty minutes. Twenty long and agitating minutes of cursing the item as well as threatening to build something to animate it, just to pluck each stitch in torture. Shego was about ready to tear the blanket to shreds for not staying where she needed it.

"Calm down, Shego" she growled to herself, letting out a slow breath shortly after to calm herself. Taking a glance towards the steps leading upstairs she mumbled, "Drakken said you had between five and seven days till you change back. Tomorrow will be night three." Exhaling, Shego wiggled around till she was comfortable and wasn't laying on her tail.

This was absolutely humiliating! She thought as she found herself unable to find herself tired enough to fall sleep. If this really had been her last hope, she'd probably have forced Kim to call Wade that very instant. Instead she had feigned exhaustion, and the hit from the car gave her a few nice bruises that had helped Kim melt easily.

It was hard to believe that it had been almost eight years since she first met the red head who, in an embarrassing turn of events for Shego, managed to knock the tall, pale green woman out with nothing more than a stink formula from a lip gloss container. The thought of the smell still made her cringe. Back then, she never saw the younger girl as a threat. She had Global Justice back up, a way anywhere around the world in an instant, a poindexter for high tech gadgets, and a buffoon for a sidekick. With all that backing the girl, Shego thought that the well-known Kim Possible wouldn't be any sort of a challenge. That it was the help that made her practically unbeatable. But she was wrong. It took a while, possibly a year or so, before she finally admitted to herself that Kim was amazing. Her ability to combine several martial art styles into one of her own, was something Shego could really appreciate. Kim was no master, but it was still impressive how young girl could retain and manipulate the styles to her needs.

Either way, Shego wasn't getting the Kimmunicator for a few nights, so she hunkered down and closed her eyes, hoping she could get some sleep.

* * *

A sudden, bright red light assaulted her closed eyes, and Shego grumped then raised an arm and placed it over her eyes before she turned over to get an earful from a certain red head.

"Did you get enough Wade?" Kim asked the device in her hand. It was the Kimmunicator that was made for her years ago to keep in touch with Wade, among other high tech abilities, and Shego's current target. Kim really didn't know the full effects of the Kimmunicator, but Wade did need to do monthly 'check ups'. Updates, installing new functions. You know. "The works." Currently, Kim was using it to do a bio-molecular scan of Shego's Pandaroo body.

"I think so. It will take me a little bit to get the full diagnosis. So just hang tight there, and I'll get back to you." The short techie said with a smile, knowing Kim was doing her good deeds again. He didn't have to warn her about Shego, but he didn't feel right not. His expression showed his worry, hoping that it got through. And of course, KP noticed. She only gave him a smile and told him that if anyone could change Shego back from a Pandaroo, it was Team Possible.

"Come on, Shego, wake up, it's already after ten." Shaking the other's shoulder carefully, not wanting to jar her injury. She only received a grump and a flick of an ear before Shego was sleeping again.

Kim shook her head with a sigh. "Fine, but you'll have to get your own breakfast" she said as she walked away, glancing over her shoulder to see an ear raise when she mentioned breakfast.

Success! Shego was now sitting at the table, chewing on some waffles some ten minutes later.

It was then that she realized she and Shego could hold a decent conversation even though it didn't contain much actual talking. Her term of 'decent' with Shego being plasma and yelling free. But despite the overall silence, Shego noted Kim's staring and remarked about how her food would get cold.

"Besides, Princess. Just because we're having a fight-free breakfast, doesn't mean we're friends all of a sudden." Her eyes twinkled in victory when Kim's cheeks grew pink and her posture straightened in defense. It was slightly irritating and unsettling how Shego could read her so well.

"I-I know that!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you do, Pumpkin. Were you wanting me to come over again after I'm changed? We could have a sleep over in matching cupcake pj's!" She knew her exterior wouldn't pull off what her voice did, which at the moment was a rough mix of sarcasm and teasing. Her laughter filled the room when Kim got up and stomped over to the sink to wash her dishes, snapping that Shego was lucky she didn't have proper hands or she'd be the one doing them. She'd rather not have broken plates thrown about her kitchen, or Shego's attempt to get anything difficult or crusted on off with plasma.

Still chuckling, Shego looked over at the red head whose back was to her. Kim had grown taller, she noted, and her hair was longer. Emerald eyes traced over her rival's figure and found herself admitting to admiring the younger girl's, no younger women's, body, and its ability to keep up with Shego during their battles. Their fights were, in a sense, something she always looked forward to. Keeping each on their toes. Kim was as unpredictable as she was and just as she managed to top Shego in many battles, Shego had plenty of wins herself. That was another reason why she was doing this. Kim would be a whole different shade of angry when she learned Shego took her Kimmunicator, and it would be one more victory tally for the plasma wielding villain.

Speaking of…. Shego turned her eyes down and saw the item nestled in the back of Kim's jeans, just waiting to be plucked from its snug prison. She kept staring until Kim turned around and gave her a wide eyed look.

"Were you just… Never mind. Why don't you help me with some chores around here. It's not like you can leave anyway."

Shego grumbled at her first chore, and Kim found herself laughing at the sight of a Panadroo vacuuming. Three times the tail tugged the plug from the wall, four times she knocked a foot against the hard plastic, and now she was tangled in it's cord. Frustrated and embarrassed, the Pandaroo was glowing in fury as she was assisted by Kim, after the red head stopped laughing and found herself feeling sorry for her.

"Alright, alright." She raised her hands when she was threatened with a plasma kangaroo fist. "We'll switch. You go sweep the kitchen, and I'll finish vacuuming."

Despite trying, Kim and Shego made more of a mess of things then really cleaning. Whether it was Shego's tail or clumsy feet, or Kim's laughing, there as a great deal of threats and chasing. She was utterly exhausted by the time Wade called, Shego managing to eat a small microwave pizza without making too big a mess of herself.

"What's up, Wade?" Kim asked as the screen flicked to life, showing Wade once more. The phrase she used back in high school had lost its cool factor once she hit college, so she rarely used it these days. That and it didn't fit right with her maturing figure.

"Hey, Kim. Got your results. Looks like Shego should be changing back without our help." He paused when he heard Shego voice a very loud "thank god!" "Her DNA is shifting back to normal as we speak. The explosion from the cloning machine rerouted its structure to mingle with that of the Cuddy Buddy ray that caused it. Should be completely gone within a few days. So maybe you should turn her over to G.J. I mean, she's helpless as a-" Shego cut the boy off by flaring up her fists, the green plasma flicking rapidly as if placed in front of a fan.

"Wanna try that again, Poindexter?"

Wade visibly gulped and gave a nervous chuckle as his hands rose in defense. "Point taken, point taken. So it's a no go on that. So what, you're just going to stay there? Shouldn't you go back to Dr. D?"

Shego knew they would ask her that. "Must I say this again? He did this to me. I'm -not- going back until I'm back to my sexy self, and-"

"Seduce him?" Kim chirped in, but yelping and ducking when 'She-roo' through a piece of pepperoni at her.

"No! Till I can scare him so bad he passes out." Shego ignored the girls pouts of 'I just cleaned that!'. As Kim moved from the table to get the piece off the floor with a paper towel, Shego heard Wade's voice once more through the Kimmunicator.

"By the way, Shego, what was Dr. Drakken doing with that ray, anyway?"

Shego, having just slid from the chair, stopped in mid motion, needing to wash her hands/claws of the cheese that got caught in her fur. Already having a response ready to the question, she gave an almost bored look towards the two sets of eyes staring at her, patiently waiting for the answer. Kim actually straightened up and looked at the hip level mammal expectantly.

"All I know is that Dr. D brought me upstairs to tell me his next move, he was already working on this ray thing as far as I know. Anyway, when he tried to grope the Nutcase, she shoved him and it triggered when he fell on it. Blasted that Bebe cloning machine he had." Her ears flattened a bit as she remember the pain of the transformation following the explosion. "What he was actually going to do with it?" She gave a slight shrug before hopping over to the sink, bouncing up onto the chair Kim put there for her earlier. "I should've just left like I was going to instead of actually doing what he said for once" she growled to herself, though Kim and Wade looked away and at each other before nodding. Wade's face disappeared, and Kim set the Kimmunicator aside.

"So you were going out before you were caught in the explosion?" she asked, standing behind the other, keeping down a giggle at the sight. Shego's fur was wet from water, but the cheese refused to budge. So the once pale green warrior was now down to nibbling the cheese out instead.

"Yes. Pft!" Spitting out a piece into the sink, brushing her tongue off before reaching for the bottle of liquid soap. "Actually, I was headed out to see if I could find you, Princess. I was bored, and itching for a fight."

Rolling her eyes, Kim opened her mouth to counter the remark when she realized that Shego's tone of voice wasn't teasing this time. It wasn't something she was used to, so her reply was a bit shaky and dull.

"You wouldn't even know where to look" she started, reaching up and running fingers through her hair in a nervous gesture.

"Oh, don't I? How did I find you yesterday then, hm? Trust me, Pumpkin" Shego said, shaking her paws off before jumping down and looking up into olive-green eyes "I always know where you are." There was teasing in that tone, Kim knew, and was taken back by the way the other tried to grin. "Damn it, I hate this." Gripping her medium sized muzzle with those wet claws. "I better change back soon or I'll be strangling a certain boss of mine. And this time, I'll keep shaking." Her long ears flattened in her irritation before mumbling something before adding rather loudly as she entered the living room. "Where's your tv remote? And I swear, if you make any jokes on watching animal shows, I'll make sure I sabotage every single appliance in this place."

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify to those who don't understand, Shego is not the exact plush of a Pandaroo. It's more like her genetic code was spliced with that of the structure of pandaroo. So as she's about hip level if not slightly shorter, she takes on a more realistic form of the Cuddle buddy instead of the plush. Trust me, I was going to make her into the plushie instead, but then I had a few saying that it would be challenged as to how she could walk and talk. Thank you, please R&R!  
*PsychoRyko and Fauxzombie helped BETA this chapter for me.


	3. Chapter 3

+ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. All belong to Disney. I make no profit from this, it is simply a product of pleasure. +

* * *

"Since my arm is feeling better, I'm sleeping in your room tonight," Shego stated. It wasn't a question, it was fact. So with the pillow in hand, the blanket folded up elsewhere since she really didn't need it thanks to the thick coat of warm fur, she hopped to the stairs. Ignoring Kim's protests, she jumped into the room and threw the pillow down on the floor beside the night stand which rested just under the window.

"Holy hell, Kimmie, this place is like a sauna. Open a window would you?" She fanned herself a bit, the room strangely hotter than downstairs. Not that it really mattered to her, but Shego would've played it up to see how the window worked. If she changed without knowing how to open it, she'd be screwed, standing there jiggling a lock that wouldn't budge, or even stay silent which was her luck. Besides, the front and back doors had alarms on them, and the mismatched mammal had been unable to spy the code Kim punched in the little white box, so those exits were out. Kim wasn't as careful as she should be, she concluded as she watched the red head roll her eyes and quickly flipped the lock to the left, sliding it open only half way.

"There. It's supposed to get fairly cool tonight, so that will be plenty. If you get cold, just open my door and some heat will filter in. Shego? What are you-." Kim's question was cut short when she realized what Shego was staring at.

Upon the back side of Kim's bedroom door was a full length poster of Shego and Kimmie in mid battle. The green skinned warrior was crouched low, fists enveloped with wild green plasma. Shego's back was to the viewer, but her body was turned slightly where almost a full side could be seen. And what she was seeing was Kim's figure launching at her from a distance. She was shocked; the style of the poster told Shego that the artist couldn't have been anyone around here. With Middleton being such a science-based community, someone with this kind of skill would be news. The tight black and green cat suit left almost nothing to the imagination, while Kim's cargo pants were low on her hips and the tank top she wore was torn open. Both looked worse for wear; Kim's shirt not being the only torn item, with the cat suit housing several long gashes to reveal pale green flesh.

A low 'ooo' was heard from the miniature Pandaroo, who would've whistled if she had proper working lips. Kim was a whole new shade of red as she fumbled through a drawer to get out her pj's, as if the action would save her from further embarrassment, but her ears were bright with the sudden rush of blood.

"What's up with this, Princess?" Voice thick with tease, Shego poked the girl in the thigh, prodding for an answer before the red head hurried from the room to get changed. Snickering, Shego moved back to the side of the bed, getting a better view of the poster. Whoever had done it was very good. A water mark down at the bottom told her a name, but it was nothing to her since she'd never met or heard of them. Shego made a mental note of contacting this artist and sending her thanks.

"A fan did it for me, okay?" Kim mumbled a bit later, her face still as red as could be. Shyly she set her alarm after putting her Kimmunicator on its charging device. "I couldn't refuse, just look at it!"

Shego couldn't argue with that, though there was something about the poster that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was the style, or the lack of blood despite the roughed up pair. An ear shifted when she heard Kim sigh behind her.

"You see it too? It took me a long time before the owner would tell me her official name of the picture."

"Sexy fighters?" Shego snickered, then ducked a swat from Kim.

"No! 'Her Heart Bleeds Green'," she snapped, blushing anew as she saw Shego's eyes widen and look back at the poster. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that their expressions weren't of challenge or the thrill of the fight, but of something softer. As if the fight itself wasn't something to be threatened by, but enjoyed. The fear of losing or the confidence of victory were not visible as they were in their normal battles. If Shego could maintain even a small blush, she'd have it right now. Instead, she made herself laugh, and shook her head, commenting that if Kimmie ever wanted rid of it, Shego would definitely take it off her hands.

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep" Kim mumbled, flipping the light switch before going to her bed, stepping around the lump she could barely see in the darkness. After a moment of fumbling, she found the corners of her blanket and pulled it back, crawling into bed. With a sigh, Kim turned over and grabbed her stuffed plushie of a Pandaroo and hugged it to her chest. She may be in college, but there was no way she would ever let it go after all these years.

She was about to close her eyes when she felt a poke at her back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Shego's emerald green eyes staring at her from the edge of the bed.

"You know, Kimmie, you don't need that stuffed one, now that the real thing is here." The grin in Shego's voice made Kim quickly dart a hand out to shove the fuzzy head back.

"S-stop it, Shego! Go to sleep already" she said over the other's pouting, but soon heard some rustling before silence. Satisfied that the other was laying down, Kim closed her eyes and relaxed. With the plush tight to her chest, she was soon sleeping quietly.

Little did she know that a pair of emerald eyes were staring brightly at her back, impatient yet unmoving against the velvet darkness surrounding the four walls. A whisper sounded amidst the soft sounds of Kim's breathing.

"Sweet dreams, Princess."

* * *

As the alarm went off that morning, Kim groaned and rolled over, pulling her blanket over her head and nuzzling into the soft fur of her pandaroo plushie with a sigh. She wanted a few more minutes of sleep before she was forced to get up and start the day. Not a moment later, her plushie shifted against her. Kim, suddenly alarmed that Shego had possessed it to moving as well, jolted up and flung the blanket off, revealing She-roo in her bed in place of her original plushie.

"Come on, Princess… Turn the damn thing off. Too loud," Shego grumbled, eyes closed against the sudden bright light. Her voice was currently lower than the normal high-toned voice given to her after the splicing accident. But that changed when Kim grabbed Shego and flopped her on the floor, causing her to yelp.

"What was that about!" They both yelled at the same time, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Each had attempted to look irritated, but the ruffled bed-fur and bed-head along with a yawn from the mismatched Pandaroo ruined the effect. Kim smacked the snooze button and found herself flustered once more.

"What were you doing in my bed, She-roo?" Kim said, standing and the look in her eyes almost dared the small mammal to gripe about the nickname. The hero turned her eyes towards the clock, which read 7:03 A.M, while walking to her closet.

"It's not my fault your floor is horrible to sleep on, Kimmie. And you have to remember," Shego said, voice tired, but hinting at her usual teasing. "I'm part Cuddle Buddy. I need cuddles!" She snickered as Kim threw something at her, which only made the mammal fall over laughing harder. "Is this supposed to be an invite?" Grinning as she showed Kim the pair of pants that had landed on the green, black, and brown head.

"Why Shego, you want in my pants that badly? No wonder you turned into something I adore and then came running for my help." Kim's tone was snappish, but she grinned before exiting out of the room to change. Shego's emerald green hues blinked quickly a few times, thinking, _Wow, Kim's pretty sharp in the morning._ None-the-less, Shego hummed in victory and crawled back into Kim's bed and hugged a pillow, the pants forgotten.

After a quick shower, Kim ruffled a towel over her hair, trying to dry the long strands. Maybe she was right. Maybe Shego really did do this on purpose_,_ and there was no explosion. But what could she be after? If she wanted to capture Kim, then she should have done it while the other was sleeping. The red head had no doubt that if Shego could pry her hands off her pandaroo, and replace it with herself, then she might just be able to capture the younger woman. Smacking her cheeks a bit, Kim shook her head, forcing herself to stop. Shego may be her arch-rival, but she wouldn't stoop so low as to do something so low class.

After drying and brushing her thick red hair, she pulled it over into a side ponytail, as well as donning the rest of her work outfit, which consisted of a new pair of black fitting cargo pants with a dark purple stripe down the outer thigh from belt loops to hems. Her short sleeved shirt, tucked into her pants, was the same dark purple. It's been about four years in the same outfit, but it made her look taller and intimidating. Especially since she's matured a bit since then, she looked more of an adult than the teen hero she started out to be. Grabbing some boots, and a belt that never seemed to fit right, she exited the bathroom. It was either too loose or loose enough to hold extra gadgets she needed. Walking back into the bedroom, she saw Shego curled with a pillow, sleeping. "What did I do to get myself into this?" she mumbled to herself before walking over to the dozing mammal. "Shego? Shego, wake up." Trying to rouse her without startling her, but words weren't getting through. So, preparing for an angry Shego, she shook her by the shoulder and ducked.

"Hm? What are you doing, Pumpkin?" Shego mumbled, seeing the girl crouched in place with her arms crossed in a defensive position over her head. Olive-green eyes blinked before looking back up again, then visibly relaxed, glad Shego didn't maul her for waking her up.

"I'm heading out for work. I'll be gone for a while, so I'll bring dinner later." Kim rose from her position and turned, grabbing the Kimmunicator from her computer desk. "You can use the computer if you want, but no funny business. If you get bored, you can clean. I'm sure there are places your tail could dust that normal hands couldn't."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever, Princess." Shego said, awake now that the other was dressed up in normal 'world-saving' gear. "Tell me, who's ass are you kicking today?"

"No ones. At least, villain wise." Kim finished grabbing her things from the desk while explaining that she had a sort of 'internship' with Global Justice over her summer break. "Training, mostly," she added, tying her boots tighter "But also some paper work. Protocols. You know. Typical boring stuff. And since this is day one, it'll be a snooze fest." Standing up from her chair she slung a bag over her shoulder. "I'm going. See ya."

"Have fun kicking good guy butt, Princess," Shego called, chuckling as she heard Kim give a light giggle from the thought. It wasn't until Shego heard Kim's car take off that she lay her head back down. 7:30 is far too early for her to be awake. So with a large yawn, tired emerald eyes drifted shut again, letting sleep take over once more.

* * *

Dr. Betty Director sat back in her chair as she looked over paperwork for the summer. Many new recruits this year, she saw, and a few old faces that have kept to training, and yet have not agreed nor disagreed to join the G.J. ranks for good. Kim Possible was one of those people. Year after year she tried to get Kim to come to their side, to have a future with promise, stability, and lasting friendships. Global Justice was a family, Dr. Director always said, and if she needed help protecting her family, then she would be glad to call in any help she could. Rumors had gone around several years back that she even went to old Monkey Fist to see if he would change his ways and join the organization. Of course, Monkey Fist would never agree to that, therefore, if it was rumor or fact, no one really knew for sure.

A buzz sounded, and the voice of Will Du came from the intercom on her desk. Resting just beside it was a curious picture that was always faced down. He was letting her know that the recruits were done with orientation, and would soon be subjected to their first field test, that they had Kim herself teaching. Thanking him, the woman turned in her chair and leaned back, the patch over her right eye seeming to shift when her expression tensed. Her gloved hands laced in front of her face as she watched on large monitors as the younger woman took the initiative and demonstrated the obstacle course with a slow perfection. Betty's eye narrowed as she watched, determination creeping slowly over her features as she vowed to have Ms. Possible on their side. Permanently. And soon.

* * *

A/N: The poster in Kim's room is not from something that I actually know to exist. It was something I thought up on my own, but if there is something that matches this, please share. Yes, I know there are other fight scenes of them out there, but I had a specific image of it and could not find anything similar. Otherwise, I claim it to be something I decided to create for the purpose of the story.

*PsychoRyko and FauxZombie helped BETA this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

+ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. All belong to Disney. I make no profit from this, it is simply a product of pleasure.

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. Life doesn't take breaks, when you lose the family dogs, family members end up in the hospital, and when work screw you over, your motivation takes a hard hit and falters. I'm really sorry, but I hope I can keep writing for you guys. You all are amazing for following and sticking around this long. Enjoy. 3+

It was afternoon before Kim was able to take a break from drilling the new recruits; the field course would help her determine their future at Global Justice. Each movement gave her a clue. Each step placed, every lunge upon the length of a vertical rope. One at a time at first with as they tackled each obstacle presented. Kim walked or ran beside them, easily keeping her clip board and stopwatch in hand, shouting orders and giving pointers when a few would get stuck. Her throat was rough from the last several hours of it.

As she worked on her second bottle of water, she looked over the list she had marked all over. With completion times next to every name, Kim also had jotted down notes on how the person moved, every time they hesitated, anything she could spot. With many years of this under her belt, she knew how to tackle the course. It was hard, but the recruits were determined. Even those that took extra minutes on their time to assess the obstacle that proved too tough completed it, even if it meant a lower score. It was better then a zero, after all.

"Good work today, Ms. Possible," a gruff voice said behind her, boots clicking along to accompany the words. Turning to the long time agent Will Du, Kim gave a half nod in respect, but her eyes were skeptical. He and Dr. Director were constantly pressuring her to join the Global Justice team permanently instead of these summer 'internships' and whenever a job came up during her school year. Her high school life was a lot more active then her college days. The past few years had dwindled her hero time. It seemed Global Justice was trying to tell her that if she wanted to continue the hero business, that she would need to be with them. If she wasn't, then they'd take the lifestyle she'd adapted to away.

"Thank you, Agent Du. I will be turning in my report and personal notes to your office shortly," she replied simply, knowing 'his' office, was more like Dr. Director's office. When she saw him nod and look towards the papers, she pointed at just a few of about eight she had circled. "We have a lot of potential in this group. But they'll need work." Before she could continue, she saw the look he was giving and paused.

"Off record, Possible. I don't see why you won't join us. You make this stuff look easy. You're a natural people person, motivator and teacher, and you have years of on-field experience." He stopped there, giving her a look as if he didn't like to admit she was as good as he was saying. That made her frown angrily. She was getting sick of this, of his constant looking down on her. He used to be fairly nice with her, but once she graduated high school, and after a horrendous mission gone wrong that almost cost G.J. it's leading Director, Will had grown hard, hateful almost, but still dutiful to a fault. Forcing down the slight bubble of anger that pressed against her throat, she stood up silently and gripped her now empty water bottle, crushing the center with a loud crinkle.

"Excuse me, Agent Du. But I wasn't planning on giving up my whole life at the age of twenty-two. There is no deadline. And with me graduating next year, I may just continue with my degree and dump the hero business all together. Either way, it's my choice. I'll have your reports within the hour." With a quick turn, she exited the large cafeteria through a pair of solid white double doors, leaving an almost stunned Will behind. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, but the Director was getting nervous which meant he was nervous. Kim had been correct. When she graduated next year, there was more of a possibly of her sticking with it, and G.J. would lose one of their best agents. Pushing her wasn't smart, he knew. But he was doing as he was told. So with a slow turn, eyes scanning the room for any ears that might have over heard, Will took his leave through a side door, preparing to report to the Director.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Shego awoke to find herself sprawled along the bed, faintly remembering what had happened prior to her falling back asleep. Dropping from the bed, her green and black tail flopped behind her to catch her egg shaped body before she rolled backwards. It was still a bit difficult, this body. Before, the pale green warrior would rise with the sun, always finding that she preferred to wake before Drakken. Or anyone else for that matter. The few times she had taken lovers, she was out and home before the sun kissed the horizon.

But this half kangaroo half panda body was screwing her system up, causing something like walking/hopping to expend more energy then necessary. And not just from her DNA trying to work itself back to it's normal state. As she just proved, she had to keep in mind that her tail was her balance. Her legs and feet, thick and long and clumsy kept her on her toes as well. Any moment she could stub her toe or kick a doorway if she wasn't paying attention.

"Damn it," she grumbled, rubbing her paw over the side of her leg. Just demonstrating a perfect example of what she was just thinking, she had whacked into the doorframe going into the hallway. Mumbling incoherently, she eventually woke up enough to realize that this was the first day she had without Kim around. Though she would be extremely bored after while, she needed to get herself ready for when she finally changed back. First thing was first. Cameras.

With Kim living alone, Shego assumed the red head would keep some sort of security on the place. The front and back doors were examples. The codes she watched Kim imput when they returned that first night were too long for Shego's shorter self to keep up with. She could only guess it was probably a customized system, which would explain the nearly twelve or more numbers Kim had punched in.

After a quick wash up in the bathroom, Shego moved back into the hallway and began her search. The pictures on the walls weren't anything personal, easier to fix up with any sort of wire. Fortunately, these were clear, she discovered. As well as the bathroom and a decent sized room that looked to just be storage, with boxes lined up along the walls, and what looked to be a spare closet. This, however, was stacked full of books instead of clothes. It was almost like a hidden library; placement of the books showed that they were rearranged with care and not just thrown in.

"Points for Kimmie," Shego said aloud, glancing over the book titles of various authors and genres.

"Don't get distracted," she scolded herself a few minutes later, backing out of the closet while being careful to take her time, not wanting her tail to knock a stack of boxes down. All that was left in the upstairs was the main bedroom. She had to admit, the house as a whole was comfortable size. Kim had definitely done some work on it. Some paint and it looked like new windows throughout the majority of the building. It would make her work a bit harder; chips and microphones were easily placed in new windows either under the plastic in the corners, or under a fake rim at the bottom.

Carefully, she searched everything she could around the four walls. It took a while, and Shego's skills as a master thief were tested as her odd body and hands got in the way. But what ever she had moved, she put right back in place. Of course, she left the personal things alone. She wasn't about to go rooting through her arch-rival's dressers. It wouldn't surprise Shego if Kim had all her socks folded up and set just right. It was when she hit the closet that she found herself in a slight manner of shock. On the outside, everything looked fine. Clothes in order with one side work slash hero garb, some the pandaroo had not seen the red head wear at all. The other side held a dressier assortment, something for formal occasions she guessed. Shego had been admiring a certain black dress with a deep red patterns that laced down the side, almost tribal like, when she saw it.

"Why in the hell would you keep this, Kimmie?" Reaching out, she awkwardly removed the old black and green cat suit Kim had been forced to wear during a not so fun experience with Drakken's mind control chips. The item she held now was fit for Kim's body, not Shego's. This was her older styled suit, one she wore for so long, that it made disguising herself easy when she needed to hide out in the open. Her pale green skin had always been one of her main traits, but with the right amount of cover up in just the right place, she could run down the street in common clothes and no one would give her a glance. As she slid the outfit back into place, the mismatched pandaroo knew that if she was going to get out of here, and not prance around the streets naked, that may just be her only option.

As if knowing Shego had finished with her upstairs search, a sudden loud beep sounded from behind her. Squeaking in surprise, Shego leapt to the side and threw her arms up, paws ablaze with plasma. Emerald green eyes darted around the empty room frantically. "There's no one-," she started, when the beep sounded again, this time not making her jump as high. The computer monitor on Kim's desk was the source of the noise. Hopping over quickly, she pressed the flashing red button on the side of the screen.

"Hey, Shego!" Wades face popping up on the screen with a smile, but soon he was laughing when he saw the mammal had jumped back and tripped over her own tail, falling onto her bottom. "Sorry about that. You okay?" He winced a bit at her yelling, but still smiled none-the-less, less afraid of the woman now that she was trying to rock up onto her feet.

"What in the hell do you want, nerd? Besides scaring me half to death," she growled, managing to get up as she heard him speak again.

"I wanted to check in with you, see how you were doing since Kim wasn't around. Oh, and also, I have an idea on how to speed up your changing process. We know that your DNA was spliced, and thanks to your plasma abilities giving you your slightly 'mutated' body, you have a higher healing rate, which we concluded years back."

"Yes, and it's a good thing I do else I'd be stuck like this forever."

"Actually, there's about an 83.49% chance that you'd be stuck forever. But aside from throwing you into another explosion, there's only two ways I can see helping. I have a prototype of a container that boosts the average healing rate 34%. With you, it might help. But then again, it might put you into a coma."

Shego's eyes widened, opening her mouth to say something before Wade continued.

"As I said, prototype. Kim was lucky. I don't know if you remember, but almost two years ago Kim was caught in a plot over in Russia. An unknown organization at the time had located the Global Justice satellite engineers stationed there." Wade was frowning now as he remembered, seeing his long time friend twisted and mangled from the wreckage. "The after math was gruesome. When the bombs went off , she didn't make it out of the blast zone in time. Granted, agents of the small force were caught, but Kim sustained some bad injuries."

Memories were coming to her faintly, a news feed of Kim racing out a building before the smoke and debris covered her and the block around it completely. She wouldn't admit she had feared the red head had gone down. "If I recall, she wasn't around for a good two months after that. Global Justice was swarming the streets while she recovered." Nor would she ever admit that she had found herself checking on the hero in the wee hours of the morning.

"Yes. Ron, Yori, and I had gone with her, as well as a whole trailer full of my gadgets. You know, they're actually built with reinforced steel? But I modified them for off road, even though they probably span about-."

"Get to the point, Poindexter."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway, that container was with us. And she was in it for about a week before we were able to move her back over to the States. She didn't fall into a coma, but it kept her asleep and her vitals stabilized. She has a few scars from that day, but she's lucky she doesn't look like she was mauled."

"I don't know if I want to risk not ever waking up," Shego concluded after some thought, a paw rubbing on the top of her short muzzle "I'll be changing back soon anyway."

"Well, if you say so, Shego." Wade's tone dipped towards skeptical and his naturally open face twisted to reflect his voice. The pandaroo sighed and tilted her head to mock an eyebrow raise.

"Lets just think of this as a little Shego-Vacation. No trouble from me for Kimmie, and I can keep from committing murder of a certain blue skinned boss." It seemed to make a little more sense to the dark skinned boy genius, so he nodded and told Shego how to get a hold of him if anything happened, then signed off.

Once alone again, Shego turned and looked at the closet doors, each holding a full length mirror upon it's front. Emerald green eyes stared back at her, moving down the length of her body, inspecting herself as if she hadn't really fully seen how silly she looked. Her long floppy ears, bent at the tips, drew the eyes to her short muzzle and thick neck, extending to slim furry shoulders that ended in thin arms and long thin claws. Holding her egg shaped body were thick rounded thighs and wide, long feet. As she inspected the tail behind her, she realized she looked more Kanga then Panda. The only true indication was the shape and the distinct markings along her entire body. Her ears though, seemed out of place, she decided as she tugged one lightly. Brown despite the black and green of her panda half, and almost rabbit like.

Dropping her hand, she turned from the mirrors and waddled towards the bedroom door. She still needed to check the rest of the house. That, and she was hungry.

Both bathrooms, the kitchen, all side rooms, the porch, and the closet were all checked, The only room left was the living room. Shego crawled up on top of the couch and used her tail, swishing lightly from side to side, to keep her balanced in place. Everything seemed clear elsewhere, but Shego knew better. One place missed, is one place dangerous. Even though it took hours to finish, with a few snack breaks in between, it would've been worth it.

Not only to plan for her escape, but if anyone outside of Drakken, Kim, and the nerd saw her in this state, her reputation would plummet. Shego wouldn't have that.

Her claws wiggled around on the top of the windowsill, feeling for anything at all. And something she found. A wire! But this wasn't a wire for the security system like she thought it was. Instead, it was almost disappointing. The white wire hooked from speakers placed on the walls into somewhere in the back of the entertainment system. Mumbling her disappointment ay the lack of challenge, she failed to see the dim headlights as Kim entered the driveway. The sound of a door closing was a different story though.

The front door's handle jiggled as Shego attempted to jump down from the top of the couch. Before Kim could twist the handle the whole way open, she heard a loud yell and it caused her to freeze before throwing the door open. Her sudden worry and defensive position was soon doubled over in laughter as she found the pandaroo, hip deep in between couch cushions. "Shego, what in the world are you doing!" Kim said between giggles, setting some bags and her work bag aside.

"Well you see, Princess," Shego grumbled, trying to get her legs out, her weight not helping as her thinner arms didn't hold too much strength "I was missing you so bad that I was watching for you out the window. And I was just so excited, that I slipped." Laughing, she found Kim was laughing with her and taking the situation lightly. It wasn't long until Kim had her pulled out of the couch and set down on the floor. "Many thanks, Kimmie. That could have been bad if you suddenly decided to take your time."

Changing the subject, Shego started poking around the bags Kim had brought. The heroine snatched them away and shook her head at the small mammal.

"Nosey aren't you? It's take out. Either you'll eat it, or eat waffles again. I'm not scrubbing you down because you couldn't get pizza cheese out of your fur."

* * *

"You did what?" Kim demanded, hands on her hips as she glared down at a blinking Shego. Repeating herself, Shego knew exactly what the other thought, and inwardly grinned at how the red-head reacted.

"I said, Miss Interrupts-Shego, that I went through your closet," now pointing to the one just under the stairs leading up to the bedrooms on the second floor, "And found board games," she finished, Kim now blushing a bit from jumping to conclusions. "And if your reaction didn't make me curious enough, I'll assume that you don't want me snooping around in a certain closet?" Shego pretended to make for the stairs when Kim grabbed her in a half tackle, loudly squeaking a 'no' as she did before dragging the laughing pandaroo from her supposed destination.

"Look, I'll play games with you if you promise not to go snooping. Shego!" Kim pouted, seeing the green and black pandaroo tapping her chin in thought.

"Alright, alright Princess, deal! Don't pout like that. But I get to pick!" Shego, glad she knew what the other had in her closet already so her curiousness wouldn't overcome her later, hopped down and bounced over to the closet door.

"You're a cheat!" Shego yelled later on, throwing down a card in the center of the coffee table, utterly shocked that Kim new the random question of who directed the 90's TV show Friends.

"I don't cheat!" Kim added, gathering the cards, unable to suppress her grin at winning. "Bonnie happened to be in love with the show, and to up her in any way I could, I tried to know everything so I could piss her off."

"Round three! Double or nothing, and you can pick the game this time," Shego said with a grumble, having won a game of intense Sorry! Shego's paws were knocking their pieces over on accident and causing Kim to accuse her of cheating. Even though they were yelling, Shego found herself having fun, especially when she won the game in the end. Kim had grumbled that she still cheated and demanded a second game to even the odds. But while Kim won the second game, being a trivia game called Smart Ass, Shego was more skeptical that the other had actually memorized the questions and answers rather than actually knowing them.

"Fine, but I swear if you cheat, then bets are off and you're sleeping outside as an added punishment," Kim said, still grinning from her victory, taking the game to the closet and putting the other box away. Looking through the stack now in front of her, Kim looked through to see if she could find a game that would be a bit more of a challenge as well as one she could kick Shego's butt at. Aha! Grabbing the small box, she closed the door and hurried over.

"Backgammon is the name of the game, and if you want to forfeit now, you have this one chance." Shego growled, and attempted to grin.

"If you think I'm backing down, you're dreaming, Cupcake!" Backgammon wasn't her favorite of all the games, but she knew the rules and if she feigned confidence, she might just throw Kim off enough to win.

Thirty minutes later, Shego and Kim were both snapping and cursing at the other when a piece would fall into the center, or when a roll of the dice wouldn't allow them to move said piece out of the area. Shego was actually surprised that the once careful Kim now actually acted like saying a bad word or two wouldn't cause her tongue to explode and melt. A tongue that was now licking at the owner's lower lip in thought. That one thought had Shego distracted enough to miss an important move, and Kim threw her arms in the air and shouted in victory. Shego was now at her mercy, the tinted green warrior couldn't attack the others pieces anymore, and with Kim's black ones all on her side of the board, she could start moving into the victory zone. Shego still had two pieces on Kim's side.

As there was a knock on the door, the red head laughed, hearing Shego scream in frustration and flip the board over as she opened the door.

"You're picking those up, you know!" But the face she saw at the door was so unexpected, she jumped in surprise.

"Hey, Ron, what are you doing in town?"


	5. Chapter 5

+ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. All belong to Disney. I make no profit from this, it is simply a product of pleasure.+

* * *

Ron Stoppable, despite his recent change in personality, was still the same in many humorous ways. For example, the moment he saw some sort of strange creature throwing a board off the coffee table, he screamed. Short and loud.

"Ron!" Kim yelled, grabbing him by the front of his usual red shirt, pulling him into the house and shutting the door quickly. "Jesus, Ron, you'll draw attention."

"Kim, what in the name of all the strange animals, is that? Did you get a new pet without telling me!" Ignoring Kim's warning to stop, Ron hurried over and bent down a bit and tugged at one of the rabbit ears.

"HANDS OFF, STOPPABLE!" Shego roared, lifting a fist and igniting it in a bright green glow in threat, finding herself very satisfied when the buffoon yelped and tripped backwards and onto his rear end.

Kim watched the exchange, shaking her head. Ron Stoppable was still the same in many ways. And being an idiot was included. Letting out a sigh, Kim reached down and took Ron by the elbow to help him up. "Why don't you sit down?" The red-head offered, but was soon grabbed by the biceps. Within a moment, Kim found she had some breath knocked out of her as Ron had pushed her into the front door. She would have struggled, but through a short cough and the shock, she shook her head when he started asking if she was being blackmailed. He never got past that though, as Kim suddenly found her feet on the floor again.

"Are you nuts, you idiot!" Shego was yelling at Ron, now standing on the blonde man. In the instant Shego had seen that Kim wasn't going to fight against the man who had her several good inches off the ground, she struck. A good placed head butt just behind the rib cage caused Ron's strength to waver, and she had him on the ground with a quick bash of her tail against the back of his knees. Which she then proceeded to embarrass him further by actually standing on him, her long feet were able to keep his shoulders down. "What in the world would possess you to attack Kim?" she growled, knowing the heroine might come to her friend's rescue now that she was freed.

Clearly embarrassed, Ron wiggled a bit but didn't fight the glowing fists that hovered above his head. "Will you get off me, Shego? That hurts."

"I don't care!" A glowing clawed finger pointed behind her to Kim who was rubbing her arms. "You were hurting her, and you think you can complain? Now answer me, or I'll find you a new place to stuff those nacos you love so much!"

After several hurried sentences, Shego let him up and hopped several paces away. He explained that since he saw the black, green, and brown animal, he assumed he could take on something his thigh level. Obviously he was wrong, Kim thought as she helped him up.

Shego, wanting to do something besides blast holes in the idiot side kick, set to gathering the pieces she had sprawled all over the carpet. Kim began explaining, slowly since the boy seemed to be having a hard time taking it all in. And of course, without thinking who was still in the room, his voice matched his expression.

"You seriously believe her, Kim? Are you mental?" He threw his arms out and gestured to the living room. "She could have traps set while you were at work, or she could have Drakken come in and burn the place. And you're sitting here, eating take out and playing board games with her!?"

Shego, unable to take his attitude, came to the rescue again. "Alright you moron, I'm going to say this only once." Taking a few hops over, but keeping the coffee table between them, she held up clawed fingers to emphasize her point more clearly. "One, Kim has this place locked down with security. I'm pretty sure if I tried to leave, I'd have cops on my ass in minutes. Two, taking the first into account, how in the world am I supposed to get any sort of equipment in here?" She quickly hurried on so she wouldn't have to take the windows into the conversation. "Third, if you were turned into a hybrid, fucked up freak of nature, where would you go? Not in public that's for sure. You'd go to someone you'd trust to keep you safe if you kept your word you'd cause no problems. I promised Kim, as I promised Wade, I'm only here to keep my nose down while this stupid change is in effect. Once it's over, I'm gone."

Ron's face was stoic as he stared at the talking Pandaroo, still thinking in his head that she looked nothing like the Cuddle Buddy they produced in stores. But he gave a jerk of a nod instead and just sat on the couch for a moment, hoping to compose his thoughts. "Kim, I'm staying over."

"No!" They both shouted, causing everyone to blink, but Kim spoke, since it was her house. "Ron, you're not staying over. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself, and even if Shego wanted to do something, I'm pretty sure I can snap a picture of her on my cell before she got away and threaten to post it on every Kim Possible website around the net." Kim stared at Ron, hard now, putting her own point across.

"Fine! Whatever." He said, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch for a moment before standing. "I wanted to come over and invite you to watch the new Dragons of Destiny: 7 this weekend, but seems like you have your hands full. See ya." Without saying anything else, he went to the door and left the house.

"Damn that boy, what's his problem. Kim? Kim, hey, Kim. Kim!" Shego had to shout to get the red-head's attention. "You're pale." She said when she got those olive green eyes to focus.

"Oh! Sorry. Hey, I'm going to go shower before bed. Clean up your mess and I'll see you upstairs."

* * *

_Will no one ever be good enough for you, Kim Possible!?_

The hot shower water mixed with her tears. The same tone of voice Ron had spoke then, had been placed in his last few sentences. That anger that he had shown when he grabbed her now set in. Ron had changed, and she didn't know why. Maybe a late stage of puberty, or maybe it wasn't anything new. Ron was always brave, but his phobia for near everything caused his worries to skyrocket more than the typical human being. His need to impress her on the football field was one of his more ridiculous acts, if she had to pick. Stealing her suit just to try out for the quarterback, maybe she thought it was cute then but looking back on it and everything else since graduation, things weren't so cute. The way he'd kiss her more than she wanted, despite her shoving him away. Though when he did stop, he'd either pout for the rest of the day or get mad and leave. It did seem out of character for Ron, but Kim had to remind herself that he was always there to back her up when she needed.

Kim rubbed her hands over her face quickly, forcing herself to stop crying. This was ridiculous, she thought to herself as she finished washing up. She shouldn't be crying over something like this. Besides, she needed to get to bed for day two of her work with the new recruits at GJ.

At this same time, Shego had gathered the remaining glass backgammon pieces that she had thrown and set them carefully in the wooden box before sliding everything back into its cardboard protector. The scene that had just taken place was shocking, to say the least.

The last time Shego had seen the blonde haired boy, it had been almost a year ago during Drakken's crackpot idea to steal a whole bunch of microwaves for something. Kim and Ron burst through the front door and proclaimed the usual banter of stopping them. Something the green warrior always brushed off, but what had thrown her that day was that Ron had attacked her first, demonstrating his speed and efficiency with his Monkey Kung Fu. But the boy hadn't started to glow by the time Shego had put him through the front window. Kim managed to stop her blue boss and Shego scoffed at how he cowered when his imitation plasma gun didn't fire quick enough to catch the athletic twenty-one year old.

Either way, Ron had been gone for a while. Shego thought he just quit all together until she saw the news a few months back. Kim and Ron had stopped a group of robbers from stealing classified research from the same place the red-head's father worked.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the water upstairs shut off, and the faint noise of plastic rings sliding along the metal shower rod. The small mammal shut off the lights in the living room and took the steps carefully, making sure her clawed paws were firm on the railing. Slipping and hurting herself now would be inconvenient.

It would be another few minutes till Kim would be out of the shower, giving Shego a moment to make sure she hadn't shifted anything out of place in the bedroom from her earlier exploration. But that wasn't where her mind was right now. She really didn't care if she missed anything, she admitted, running a paw over an ear in both worry and irritation. Kim's reaction, and her own, threw her off balance. Defending Kim against her own best friend, said best friend storming out, and the way the heroine's color had drained when the boy had snapped like he did. There was something there that Shego didn't understand, but guessed it had to do with their ended relationship.

"Shego, what are you doing?" Kim's voice was heard behind the pandaroo, who turned to see the red-head dressed in her usual pj's, hair wet and clinging to the sides of her neck.

"Nothing, Pumpkin. Waiting," she said simply, but wouldn't continue when the other gave her a questioning look. "Do you have any extra pillows?" she asked instead. Though Kim's large bed was extremely comfortable, Shego felt that after everything she might want to reconsider stealing a spot again tonight.

Kim, walking over to her desk near her closet, grabbed a brush and started to quickly swipe it through her hair catching the tangles the towel caused while drying it. Her olive green eyes caught sight of Shego's pillow from the night before thrown in the corner by the nightstand. Looks like she was going to attempt to sleep on the floor again, she thought.

"Sure," Kim said, opening her closet doors and, careful to keep a certain item covered in the back, dug through the bottom and pulled out two more plus another blanket. "Here, will these be okay?"

The mix-matched mammal nodded and started silently setting up the pillows in an arrangement where she could sit back against the wall instead of fully laying down. "There," she said, fluffing the pillow behind her again as her tail curled around to rest against the side of her leg. "Least this doesn't feel too bad," she said finally, leaning back and looking at Kim, who was staring. There was a faint redness around those olive green eyes that remained even after the rest of her flushed skin returned to normal. This told her that Kimmie had been crying. Ignoring the urge to ask why, Shego locked her jaw shut and kept from saying anything while the younger woman stared.

In a blink, Kim seemed to realize what she was doing and turned her eyes up to the windows above the nightstand and bed. Though she never opened both at the same time, she did however open the one above where Shego rested like she had wanted the night before. Still being watched, the red-head moved and flipped the light off before crawling into bed.

There was a whisper against the darkness, and Shego was glad that her ears were sharp.

"Thank you, Shego."

* * *

_What do you think you're doing! You can't do that, you'll ruin everything! _

A voice shouted in her head, her eyes scanning her surroundings. A cage. She was in a cage. She ran over to the bars, the cage under her rocking harshly as she started punching and pounding on the bars. They wouldn't give, no matter how much she kept at it. Trapped. Trapped! Her mind screamed as she rubbed her throbbing fists, she was trapped and she needed out. Her hands started to frantically pat herself down for anything she had on her, anything to help her escape. Rope, a water canister would have a pin in it, she could pick the padlock. Frantic as she was, there was nothing. Only the pain in her shoulders and back had told her she had been thrown into the cage, and had been there for a while. The logic didn't make sense. She was here for a simple scouting mission, she shouldn't be here. The light was dim from lanterns and the rank of old moisture told her she was underground or in a cave of some sort. Her cage swayed again slightly as she pressed herself against the bars to look down. Suspended in the air, some twenty feet or so, enough to place shadows on the ground. Was that the ground? Or had the light simply ended there?

Panic started to bubble up through her gut, pressing its way to the back of her throat and tasting distinctly of bile. But she couldn't let herself empty her stomach from fear, a stomach that had already twisted painfully at not being fed. As she kept the only substance from painting her cell floor, she heard the shouting again. Then something of a crash, and a shout of her name from a familiar voice…

"Kim!"

"Kim, wake up!" Shego shouted, shaking the younger woman hard, her earlier attempts having failed and she refused to remain gentle if it meant waking the girl from the dream. "Kimmie, come on!"

The red-head gasped and shot up, panting for air as she saw Shego tumble backwards from the sudden movement. "Shego," she whispered through her heavy breathing, in both apology for knocking her over and in relief to see the pandaroo instead of the thick shadows that had surrounded that cage. Rubbing a hand over her mouth, she fought against the twisting in her stomach. "S-sorry…," she started to say, but was interrupted.

"You fucking scared me, you moron!" Shego yelled, getting off the bed and hopping a few paces away. "You were crying, and nearly screamed. What in the world could scare you so bad?" The last was more of a question to herself, but Kim was shaking her head.

"I don't know, the dream's starting to slip away from me… I just know there was a cage. And then a voice, someone shouting for me." Rubbing her eyes, she found the tear streaks the other spoke of and wiped them away. Her clock read 5:47am, almost an hour before she had to be up. But there was no way she was going back to sleep. Or so she thought, as she began pushing the covers back.

"Oh, no you don't, Princess. You keep your ass in bed and get some rest. You're paler then if I punched you in the gut."

"But Shego, I-"

"No arguing. Lay. Down," Shego growled, pointing at the red-head, who sighed and did as she was told.

"Being scolded by a Pandaroo, how embarrassing," Kim mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and rolled over, facing away from the glare she was being given.

It only took a few minutes, but the tension faded and Kim was soon sleeping peacefully once more. The pandaroo moved over to the edge of the bed and shook her head, watching the figure's shoulder move slowly with the breathing. Shego had woken up to the other crying out, and instant panic took over the green warrior so she had bounded onto the bed in a single leap. She was pretty sure she couldn't do that again if she tried, but for the first time in a long time, Shego had experienced a mix of fear and helplessness. Nightmares could be damaging, and if one had gripped Kim this hard, she knew the other needed out of it.

"What am I going to do with you, Princess…," Shego mumbled, resting her head against the top of the mattress, sighing as she kept her emerald green eyes unblinking. Why should she care if the other woman was having a nightmare? She thought, trying to explain her own actions to herself. She was loud enough to wake Shego up, when it took her probably a half hour if not more to actually fall asleep in the first place.

Remember why you're here, Shego. Remember.

Her eyes turned to the Kimmunicator that rested on the desk. She could take it now. Take it and run, and Kim wouldn't expect a thing. She'd have an hour to get away, and hopefully put enough distance between them. Though it was highly unlikely that she'd be able to get away without being in her human body, Shego didn't take her eyes off the gadget. Taking a few hops towards the desk, she stopped. Her head turned back towards a softly snoring Kim.

This girl had given her a place to stay, had fed her, played games with her, and protected her against someone who could have easily taken advantage of her situation. There was still a possibility that Ron would, but for now, she was safe. Growling to herself, Shego hopped back towards the small bed she made and sat back down.

It wouldn't be fair, she said to herself while crossing her arms, to run without challenge. Even if she didn't know why Drakken wanted the Kimmunicator, at least to its full extent, and it was a job. She at least wanted to do this for her. She wanted to give Kim a chance to stop her.

That will be her prize for winning in Backgammon.

* * *

+I know Ron's a bit OOC, but here's the deal: I never accepted the sudden relationship between the two of them. I would think after his need in the series to impress Kim, it would be easier for me to portray him as almost bitter, yet still trying to maintain his loyalty to his friend and maybe even trying to rekindle some kind of spark between them. Thanks for reading!+


	6. Chapter 6

+ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. All belong to Disney. I make no profit from this, it is simply a product of pleasure.

A/N: Omg, three long chapters in just a little over three days. I've been staying up till 5:30 am. Am I crazy? Nah, KiGo is greater than Everything. Even sleep.+

* * *

Kim Possible's second day with the recruits at Global Justice drug on longer than the first, it was almost boring. Today was stamina. Every man and woman in her training unit started out with a four mile run before returning to the large open area beside the obstacle course they had ran the day before.

"Everyone drop down and start push-ups!" Kim shouted, sporting a black tank top tucked into tighter camouflage pants. Today was too hot to wear her usual outfit, not to mention she honestly did not like wearing the same clothing over and over again. A uniform was different, but her position required her to wear what she wanted. And since no one would run out here in jeans, they expected practical attire.

Blowing a whistle sharply, each voice shouted out a "Hah!" as they dropped almost as a perfect unit. With each blow of Kim's whistle, the bodies in front of her would raise up in a push up before lowering back down. Keeping to an even pace, Kim walked through the lines, hands behind her back as she watched or correcting a man's foot placement. As she did this, she was half paying attention, and half thinking of this morning.

She-roo, or so she still teased Shego, had watched over her after the red-head fell back asleep from her nightmare. Her arch-rival claimed she had not slept since, and merely waited the hour until Kim's alarm went off. It had surprised her that Shego had been so attentive, and even told Kim to take an extra few minutes to get a good breakfast before going. Of course, in a fashionable manner, Shego snapped that Kim probably didn't need to be throwing up from lack of substance if she was going to be kicking good guy butt, or so she put it. She was right, unfortunately. Kim realized on the drive over that she felt a lot better than she had the hour and a half prior. Who would have thought Shego's simple demand would put her in a better state of mind for the day.

"Fifty more!" Kim shouted, having found they were close to a hundred push-ups, and they didn't need the whistle to keep rhythm as she shouted for them to keep the pace. If anyone had any thoughts that the once-teen-hero would be a softer drill sergeant because of her young age, they would be proven wrong. Kim had permission to be as hard as she felt it necessary to be, to shape the new members of GJ. And it proved to be a good way to keep her mind off of things. At least, that's what she thought, as she pulled them up from their pushups and shouted for another five laps around the track.

"Impressive work today, Possible," a voice said behind the red-head, who had tied her hair back into a low pony tail to keep out of her eyes while she finished up the paperwork during her lunch break. The voice caused her writing to pause and her olive green eyes to turn upwards, meeting a single stare.

"Thank you, Doctor Director," Kim said simply, her voice was steady but her mind was preparing for the scolding. Betty had not talked to her face to face about her internship or membership in almost two years, Kim thought as she stood up and shook the Directors hand as sheer courtesy, not because she wanted to. Her respect for the Director diminished after the incident over in Russia. The woman had almost demanded reports the minute they returned to the States, and Kim had been in such bad condition that even Yori, one of her lesser friends, had yelled at the Director in her place. Not only that, but Kim wasn't allowed to join any missions till the next spring, when her wounds were well scared over and her condition back at a hundred percent. As Betty had put it, "We don't need a Kim who isn't up to par." It was a simple, almost militaristic sentence. But it was one that had dug into Kim the moment it was said, and had ever since.

It was times like this that she wished she wasn't on GJ's members list, because she would've been in some trouble for not reporting Shego's 'accident'.

"Seems like you could whip those men into shape better than one of our more senior drill sergeants." The woman with the eye patch looked around, her face surprisingly serious for one as young as she was. Then again, she wasn't the head of GJ for nothing. The men in Kim's unit were all seated towards the back of the large cafeteria, looking worn as they stuffed their faces. Water bottles were scattered around the table, which a few of them started picking up and throwing away only to come back with more.

"Yes, sir," she confirmed, addressing the woman as protocol demanded, "They all kept up well enough. A handful show much promise, while another few are on the bottom of the list. But their determination is astounding." The red-head gave the Director a rundown of her plans for the rest of the day, which she received a nod of confirmation.

"Keep up the good work, Possible." Surprising the heroine, the Director began to turn away. "Oh, Possible," she said, looking over her shoulder, "Have you seen Shego around?" Her one eye bore into Kim's blinking olive greens.

"No, sir. Has something happened?" The twenty-two year old had already prepared herself for anyone questioning her on seeing Shego, knowing that Drakken was out planning something. Yet, while she knew this, she was still harboring his assistant in her bedroom and eating frozen waffles at the dinner table...

"There have been several reports spotting Drakken running about, actually purchasing items with cash. Shego hasn't been seen with him in five days."

"He's actually buying something, sir?"

"Yes. Small end items, wires, a radio and tv antennas, several fuses, along with some sort of lengthy connector cable. Keep your eyes peeled, Possible."

Nodding, Kim watched the Director walk away then went back to her reports. Her heart was pounding hard, trying to keep her face stoic and focusing her attention on her fast scribbles. She may need to have a talk with She-roo later.

* * *

"Five days, Shego." the pandaroo said later on that afternoon, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her appearance still made her cringe and she was very glad, for one of the few times in her life, that she was granted her abilities from the comet. If she was forced to stay like this forever, she might have to strangle herself a bio-geneticist into making her something less… fluffy. Tugging at an ear as she hopped down from the stool in front of the sink, she headed back down stairs. The majority of her morning had been sleeping and thinking if she wasn't, staring at the ceiling from the middle of Kim's bed, the mix-matched pandaroo contrasting harshly against the light pink sheets.

Wade had checked on her an hour prior and she updated him on her condition, and let him know about Kim's nightmare.

"Nightmare?" he had asked, "I don't know Kim to suffer from nightmares, let alone from something harsh enough to cause her to wake the way she did."

Shaking her head, her ears flopping around, Shego growled at herself. "Stop it, you fool. Kim's not your friend." She needed to hear it spoken aloud, but her tone wasn't the least bit convincing. That made her angrier, her fist balling up and igniting in a sharp green flame, raising one above her head…

Sighing, she made the flames fade to nothing and rubbed a clawed paw over her short muzzle. Getting angry and putting holes in Kim's nice house wasn't going to solve anything. Which reminded her of how the younger woman had smacked into her a few nights ago, causing the injury on her upper arm. Shego had played up the pain that first night, but since then there was none. With the bandaged unwrapped from her arm, she looked at the spot that covered it. The fur was flattened slightly from the pressure, but the bruise had faded, as far as she could tell at least, and the small gash was already scabbed over nicely.

"Ah!"

Shego shouted, the bandage dropping to the floor, forgotten as she doubled over, arms gripping around the round egg shaped torso as a surge of pain shot straight into her guts. A very familiar pain, one that caused her to gasp and curse before she realized it was the same pain from five days ago. "No! No, no, no, not now! It's too soon!"

* * *

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" a shaky voice asked the shadowed figure that had entered earlier without permission, but the coward did not have the guts to venture further than what he spoke.

Far on the other side of Middleton, a large, seemingly abandoned observatory rose above the buildings that joined it near an underpass. Though the evening sun was beginning to set, shadows and sunlight danced through the rounded windows spaced around the large room, landing on the figure that had intruded the Doctor's current place of work.

"Harsh, Doctor? No." the voice whispered, their breath a fog against the window for only a second before a head jerked back and began laughing. Cynically and with a grin that caused the person it was directed at to cringe and back up a step. "Nothing is too harsh for these fools! Proceed with the plans." The laughter ceased immediately and was replaced with a snarled threat. "And don't fuck up, Doctor. Or I'll make sure you won't know hell from earth."

* * *

Long, brown, floppy ears flattened while green and black patched paws shuffled together nervously under the olive green stare.

"Well?" Kim said, eyes narrowing as she wondered if she'd have to repeat her question. When the red-head returned home that night with some more take out, seeing as she didn't want a disaster in the kitchen if Shego decided to try and help, she found another sort of disaster.

"It was an accident, Kimmie," Shego offered quickly, shifting in place. She looked as if she was a four year old caught scribbling on the walls. Moving a paw, she pointed up at the top of the steps. "I was coming down from washing up, and this pain hit. I… I kind of fell." The last bit was mumbled, rubbing at an arm in embarrassment. Upon the tumble down the steps, she cut open her lip from a smack against a stair edge, but otherwise was unharmed. What was harmed, though, was Kim's wall. Shego had tried to catch herself and instead clawed a gash down the soft white wall. The force of her weight down the steps also caused two pictures that were hanging to fall. One was a frame, which broke, and the other a wooden plaque, whose back had wiggled loose enough for the Pandaroo to fail in any attempt to fix and hang it once again.

Her attempt at one cover up wasn't nearly as pathetic as the picture she was now handing Kim. The glass frame had cracked and split into three pieces along the screen that covered the picture of Kim and Ron a few years ago, posing at their graduation, an arm in the air and the other around each other. Strange, Kim thought as she looked at the cracked memory she held, how everything could change so easily. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe she was better off alone, maybe she couldn't be in a relationship with anyone. Maybe… Global Justice was her only future.

"I'll replace it, Kimmie, I promise." Shego saw the sunken expression and felt a twinge of sadness, not realizing that it wasn't her fault.

"No, it's alright. I have other frames. But that wall, however. You'll owe me for that one," Kim said, smiling and putting the pictures aside.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Once I'm back to normal I'll get it fixed." Crossing her arms, her attitude was back again, but found Kim was staring at her. "What?"

"Do you… You seem… taller," she said, wondering if it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. "Wait, what day is-,"

"The fifth, Princess."

"Then maybe you're changing back!" she exclaimed in wonder, smiling more than she realized. In turn, though, Shego found herself snapping.

"Don't sound so happy about it." Then turning from Kim and bouncing off towards the kitchen to retrieve a drink. Dragging a chair to the cabinet, Shego jumped up and opened it to retrieve a small plastic cup, hearing Kim now hurrying after her.

"That's not what I meant, Shego. I know you don't like being in that state anymore than I would be if I was in it." She countered Shego's glare with a one of her own, trying to show the green warrior she was being as sincere as a Possible could be.

Ugh, those eyes were too much for Shego to look into at the moment. The debate with herself earlier of befriending the heroine came crashing back again. Jumping down from the chair, Shego pushed it back into its place at the kitchen table then thrust the cup at Kim and glared.

"You can apologize by getting me something to drink. The handles are too large for my stupid paws." Kim only gave her a smile, which caused Shego to look away and hop off towards the living room and the smell of delicious food.

After dinner, Kim was sprawled out on the couch when Shego finally spoke, breaking the long silence between them. A silence that had followed Kim's unanswered questions on why Drakken needed the items he was purchasing. The only thing the mix-matched colored pandaroo was a sarcastic, "He must be making something _very_ sinister if he's buying tv antennas." Kim dropped the subject.

The TV flickered as old cartoons played that caused them both to share a few chuckles, but otherwise the two arch-rivals shared the silence without tension.

"Do you think I could snag a couch cushion to sit on tonight?" Kim's floor, though soft with a thick carpet, didn't do much for a bottom heavy mammal. The added cushion would give her the satisfaction of not waking up with sore hips in the morning. As she was in the middle of explaining that Shego was limping for most of the day, she was cut off by Kim, whose eyes were half shut in her exhaustion. The second half of her day consisted of participating with the recruits instead of just watching. The exercise kept her mind off of everything well enough, but it left her wanting to go to bed early.

"No."

"No? You're going to deny me comfort?" Shego snapped, mostly in shock, about ready to counter sarcastically, when Kim spoke again.

"No."

"'No' what?"

"I'm not denying you comfort. You're sleeping in bed tonight."

That shocked Shego into silence, but only for a moment.

"Geez, Princess, I didn't know you wanted the Cuddle part of me so badly." Grinning, but ducking the pillow half-heartedly thrown at her.

"Shut up, Shego. Either take the offer or whine about being sore in the morning." Kim wouldn't confess that she felt guilty for waking the other up early that morning, nor that with the change Shego probably had to be in some sort of pain. If it was happening, then at least the green warrior could whimper in pain with a soft mattress under her.

* * *

"Will you stop staring, Shego?" Kim said with a blush, arms crossing as she found the pandaroo in her room waiting for her after Kim had brushed her teeth and put on some pj's. The red-head was tired, Shego could tell from the way her eyelids slid slowly down in a blink, and her light teasing didn't phase the girl's embarrassment.

"Sorry, Princess, I can't help it. It's gorgeous," she mumbled, looking back at the poster art of the two of them from a fan of Kim's, the one titled 'Her heart bleeds green'. Shego wouldn't let herself imagine letting Kim beat her after all the time they spent fighting each other. Shaking her fuzzy head and rubbing it with a paw, she turned and managed to climb up into the bed. The left side was where she settled, near the wall it was pressed against.

Kim yawned, and Shego didn't force anymore conversation, but the actions of the mix-matched pandaroo did not slip past Kim's watchful eye.

"Is the pain returning?" Her voice was soft, concerned.

She's only tired, Shego thought as the lights were flicked off.

"Yes."

Taking her stuffed Pandaroo in her arms, Kim faced Shego and mumbled something about how she was sorry. Shego watched for only a few minutes as the younger woman's face softened, the heroine drifting down into slumber. Strands of red hair lay against the girls' cheek and across the bridge of her nose. A nose that curved just ever so slightly to make what one would describe as a 'button' nose.

Those strands were soon pushed back and tucked behind a round, soft fleshed ear. Shego frowned, having been so focused on those strands that she didn't realize her own claw had grazed against the skin of Kim's cheek in the action. Jerking her hand back, she flexed it and held back a growl so as to not wake up the sleeping woman. This was ridiculous, she scolded herself, turning and facing the wall so her back was to Kim. The brown ears picked up a soft sigh from her companion, but didn't feel Kim shifting or her breathing pick up.

The throb in her head was increasing, her muscles matching her heartbeat as it seemed like her whole body was beating so hard that she was worried Kim would feel it and wake up. But the red-head remained in place, softly snoring.

However, the aches were slowly increasing along Shego's body, and the only way she knew how to fight it was to sleep. Her emerald eyes closed and she turned the throb of her heartbeat into a lullaby, softly thinking over and over again, one word with each beat until she fell asleep.

_Remember._


	7. Chapter 7

+ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. All belong to Disney. I make no profit from this, it is simply a product of pleasure. +

* * *

_4:13am_

The clock on the nightstand was bright against the darkness of the bedroom. Not even moonlight, from the soon to be full moon, was allowed inside. This made it hard for a certain pair of emerald green eyes to make out her surroundings. Eyes that were sore, only having slept for a few hours on and off due to the pain that tore through her very bones. A pain that could only be described as if she had a fight with a cement wall. A slight groan passed her lips as she rubbed those sore eyes, wishing she could see better. She was strangely warm, warmer than she had been in the last five plus days.

That's right. They didn't open the window before they had lay down. With Shego being too distracted by the poster, and Kim tired from the day she had, the thought kind of slipped their minds. Shego didn't mind warmth, with her powers she was always warm so it was nothing new. And since the room was too dark to see where the edge of the bed was, the pale woman shifted to settle back into the pillows when she found the source of heat. There was an arm around her waist, and what she guessed to be a fiery red mane under her nose.

Sleepy no more, her eyes widened as the scent of the younger woman's hair filled her nostrils. Kim smelled of a fresh spring breeze. It was intoxicating, filling the thief's head with fog. Yet even as light headed as she became, she realized Kim wasn't the only one holding onto something in the darkness. The red-head was comfortably positioned in Shego's arms, cheek lightly resting against her collar bone where her breath softly tickled the flesh.

Flesh… Arms? Her eyes drifted down the blanket and saw the lump of her long legs.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she found she was fully back to her normal self. Thank god too, because the constant hopping and her tail knocking into things was getting irritating. Kim shifted in her arms when the pale woman tried to wiggle free. Not only was she back to herself, but she was nude, just as she thought she'd be.

Her skills allowed her to slip from the bed without waking the younger woman, who sighed and gripped the pandaroo plush that Shego put in her arms as a substitute. Thank you, Kimmie, the emerald eyed beauty thought silently as she slipped into the closet and grabbed the cat suit in the back, for not getting rid of this. It was very small on the taller, slightly bustier woman. The item was meant to reach to the ankle, but on Shego it rode up to mid calf while the arms did the same, some several inches from the elbow joints. Strange, she thought, using a plasma lit finger to cut into the collar, Kimmie really has grown. A late mini growth spurt maybe? Either way, the collar, now dipping low into her chest to sprout a short line of cleavage, now allowed her to breath without feeling like she was being strangled.

Taking a step over to the window, she lightly flipped the latch and slid the window open and with experienced, silent fingers, popped the screen out and slid it into the room to rest against the wall. Brushing her hands off on her thighs, she stuck her head out and saw the sky was heavily overcast as if it knew Shego would be running that night. A good omen, she thought as she lit up a hand to use as light, not wanting to trip over anything. Her legs were weaker from the change than she thought they'd be. Maybe the term 'wobbly' was more appropriate. Either way, she found the Kimmunicator and pulled it from it's charger.

Beep.

The noise was startling in the stillness of the night, causing the raven haired woman to freeze. The Kimmunicator had made the noise, indicating its removal. And even though it wasn't much louder than a cell phone, Shego wondered if it was just her ears or if the beep was still bouncing off the walls. But the soft lump in the sheets did not move, too enthralled with her dreams to wake. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Shego stuck the Kimmunicator in the collar of her shirt to rest against her chest, making sure it was secure as she walked towards the window. Her hand, still engulfed in the eerie green light, allowed the face of the woman's arch-rival to be seen.

This froze the thief in place, her bare foot lowering slowly onto the carpet from mid step. A scent caught her nose and caused the woman to swear under her breath, a gentle breeze gliding into the room that seemed to want to work against her. A good omen, she thought sarcastically, a good omen turned against me. A beautiful night to hide, and this…

No! No, she wouldn't be caught up in this ridiculous act. She was -not- lightheaded from her scent, but from moving so quick after getting her body back. She was -not- frozen because of the pretty face, soft in it's slumber. She was frozen because she didn't want to wake the girl.

_Ah, but remember what you said she won from the game. A chance._

Kim won a chance to stop her, since the red-head never posed that Shego attempted more house work from winning. Cursing her honor aloud, she flared her plasma brighter, seeing Kim's face twitch lightly and her arm shift. What am I doing? Would it really not be as fun if Kimmie wasn't chasing me? Shego thought, unable to put on her usual, cocky grin when those olive green eyes opened and turned up, accompanied by a smile.

"Hey, stranger."

* * *

South of Middleton, Global Justice headquarters was quiet. Nothing substantial had happened over the course of the last week, so the head of GJ was able to sit in her chair and relax a bit. So early in the morning, some wondered if Betty ever left GJ to sleep at home. Truth was, she didn't. She didn't have a home anymore. Her home left her two years ago.

A certain picture was now held to the one eyed woman's chest, next to her heart. A tight embrace that she could only get from the memory, and not the person. A sigh passed through her pale lips, her one onyx colored eye now turning down to the image on it's front which was soon followed by a fingertip, gently tracing the features of the loved one upon it.

A loved one that she had not seen in two years. Of course, Betty could track them down, but that's not how she wanted them to return to her. But since Betty remained the head of GJ, she knew she'd continue in her loneliness. Work was the reason they left… Her secret lover had wanted Betty to retire and settle down in the country, working on something besides protecting the world.

That single eye closed as she remembered the worlds she yelled that night.

_The world comes first!_

Never in her life had she regretted something so deeply. If she could only take those words away, she wouldn't have watched the only thing she ever really needed walk out her door.

An alarm broke her memories and she looked up when Will Du hurried through her door.

"Sir, Shego was spotted running through downtown Middleton. Ms. Possible is already engaged in the chase. Shall we send someone over?"

"No," Betty said, putting the picture back where it was supposed to be, face down, any indication of tenderness ended when the image could no longer be seen. "Let's just wait it out. Maybe a certain stubborn red-head will need our help."Unfortunately, Doctor Betty Director had no idea what was in store for her and the town of Middleton.

* * *

"Hey, Princess," Shego replied when the younger woman sat up in bed and yawned, ignoring how the red mane she had her nose buried into not minutes ago shifted against her shoulders in the motion, strands falling down to frame her face. The thief's fingers twitched in remembrance of what she had done last time.

"Looks like you're back to normal." Even though Kim's voice was clearer now then when she first woke, Shego only heard a muffle as her heartbeat throbbed against her ears. The more she realized what she had done, what she felt, the worse she was becoming.

"Yup," she said after gulping a mouthful of air, attempting to calm her breathing. This time, her grin came naturally as she continued. "Back to my sexy self, and no floppy ears or tail in sight." Her hips shifted as weight was transferred, Shego pretending to look back to check for the tail as her hand took its place upon a hip. She watched the red-head blush a bit and shake her head, ignoring the motion.

"Shego," Kim started, and Shego knew it was time. The look on Kim's face went from relaxed to tense, her olive eyes narrowing in question as she stared at Shego's chest. "Why do you have my Kimmunicator?"

"Why, Kimmie, taking a peak at my chest? How naughty of you." Her tone was playful, challenging. The usual.

"And… Why is your suit so short?" she said, her voice now a mix of confusion and hesitation as her eyes trailed the curves of the woman before her, eyes widening in realization.

Shego stared at the younger woman, her smile gone. "Never knew you wanted to keep something of me so close, Kimmie. Sorry I broke my promise, but I snooped in the closet you didn't want me to go through." Before her serious and almost apologetic tone turned endearing, she grinned once more. "See ya, Cupcake."

Before Kim knew it, Shego had dove through the open window and somersaulted midair before landing. Running over, she stuck her head out and shouted for Shego to come back. Then screamed in frustration when she didn't. Snatching the grapple gun that Wade modified from a hairdryer, Kim leapt, jumping out and mimicking the thief's decent before landing. The impact sent a jolt through Kim's body, but she was soon sprinting after the shadow of the former pandaroo. She didn't know if she would need the item, but with Shego, anything was possible.

The thought took her back a bit as Kim caught up to the dark haired figure, blocks having passed already from the sheer speed they were running at. Anything was possible for Shego? What, was Kim throwing the Possible motto to anyone now? An attempt at a tackle was easily dodged and a flash of teeth could be seen. She could only imagine the grin Shego was wearing.

"Shego, will you at least -unf!-" she exclaimed, getting hit in the ribs from a lucky back kick, stumbling to the side before she found Shego was jumping up onto a fire escape and sprinting up the stairs. "Explain," she mumbled the rest of her sentence before she pulled the hairdryer out. But Shego suddenly stopped half way up and hopped onto the opposite building, latching onto a window before starting to climb towards the top of the four story structure. Kim shook her head and hurried around on ground level. Facing the front of the building, she shot the grapple hook and within seconds, it connected and she was jerked into the air. Not letting up, she used the momentum to rocket herself over the edge of the building and, still several feet above the roof top, she saw Shego skid to a stop, watching her with wide eyes.

Shego saw an angel. Or a demon. But whatever she saw, it was in the form of Kim Possible, and it froze her. That same odd feeling in her knees came back for a split second, and then she was no longer on her feet, soaring backwards and tumbling into the aluminum vent that ran across the length of the roof.

"Ouch, Princess," Shego grumped, seeing the girl in a fighting stance. "I think you broke a rib," she winced, rubbing at her side, prodding it. "No, not broken. Damn close though!" she said as she got to her feet.

"Will you just answer me, Shego! You owe me at least that!" Kim shouted, and Shego could see the girl looked like she was almost in tears.

"I do owe you, Princess," Shego said, moving to stand on top of the dented vent, her emerald eyes looking at Kim, and realizing what she was thinking. She needed a vacation away from Kim before she got caught up a tangled mess of emotions. "First, you were given the chance to chase me. Do you really think you would have woken up if I didn't want you to? You were cuddled up to me fairly tight, and I still managed to get out of your grip without you stirring a hair." She took a moment to smirk wider, seeing those cheeks flush. "Second, I told you I'd fix your wall. And I will. You'll just have to be patient."

Then Shego crouched and jumped. But not at Kim, which she expected and threw up her arms in a block, but backwards and off the building. Gasping, Kim ran towards where Shego had stood, leaping the vent and skidding to a stop before she fell off the roof.

The image of splattered blood, a crumpled body flashed behind her eyes. Shego lying motionless, blood pooling around her beautiful, green tinted, raven colored hair. Emerald green hues wide and lifeless, dripping tears of blood from the impact.

But there was nothing.

No body. No sound. No laughter or taunting. No blood.

Just the emptiness of the town, and the soft hum and click of the broken vent behind her.

"Damn it!" she screamed to the sky, finding herself in tears of both frustration and relief. Her fist impacted against the ledge, her frustration fading a bit as she realized she needed to get another Kimmunicator, to contact Wade and track Shego.

Turning, she started running over to where she landed, gathering the grapple hook and sliding the end back in place.

"Ron's place is closer. He will have one," Kim said, pointing the end of the hair dryer towards another building before putting her finger on the trigger. She hesitated. After the fight the other night, going to Ron and telling him that he was right about Shego was something she did not want to face. If she went home, she'd give Shego more time to get away, wherever she disappeared to. But Wade could get her a tracking signal on the device, and radar would also show them where Shego was even if they were on the other side of the world. Her energy level was enormous…

"God damn it, Shego," she snapped, turning and making her way back towards her house.

"Wade, don't okay? I'll explain later, I just need you to track her," she snapped angrily into the older Kimmunicator she had stashed away after putting on some clothes and grabbing her keys.

"Already got her Kim. Sending the tracking to your GPS."

"Thanks, Wade. Oh, don't call Ron. I'll be fine," she added as she jumped into her car and started it. The GSP screen flicked on and showed a map of where Kim needed to go.

"It looks like she's at one of those run down observatories downtown. There's a very large electrical current around the place too. Be careful, Kim." His voice was thick with worry, but Kim gave him a grin and told him she was a Possible and she'd contact him later.

Squealing her tires out of her driveway, Kim sped through town as fast as she could before hitting the overpass. There wasn't a lot of traffic, but she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel anyway. This was one of those times when she hated that she was the good guy. Good guys obeyed the speed limit.

* * *

Nearly crashing the hovercraft into the lair's open bay, Shego flicked off the engine and threw open the hatch. She was angry. And she hated the reason why. When the thief jumped off the building, she hadn't really disappeared completely. Instead, she had changed buildings in midair to keep Kim's notice from her cloaked escape vehicle. And she didn't start it up until the red-head had ran off the roof. So she watched from not twenty feet away as those olive-green eyes frantically searched the ground for Shego before even thinking she would have made it without falling. The scream felt like a punch to the gut, and the tears the younger woman had on her cheeks was the only thing she couldn't stand to look at.

Her fury was not to be taken lightly, and of course, the oblivious blue skinned Doctor Drakken shouted her name and ran over. So it was no surprise when he ended up back near where he had been seated, the punch she delivered had promised him a black eye, some burns, and possibly a bloody nose.

"What was that for!" he shouted, whining pathetically as he touched his face where the plasma punch hit. Shego threw the Kimmunicator at his head, which elicited another yelp from her boss.

"Never," she growled, her eyes sharp as her teeth flashed through the bite of the word. "EVER. Ask me to do that again." Turning, she slapped her palms together and with force, pushing her plasma powers out in a beam like blast, connecting with the DNA splicer that Amy had created and the source of the problem. Drakken shouted, but ducked when the explosion went off. The ray was in pieces, smoking and sparking as it lost all hope of recovery. "Don't EVER play with my DNA, my mind, or life ever again," she shouted, feeling as if she could tear the whole place down in minutes. His words were a whimper, and she had to snap out a 'what?' to get him to speak louder.

"E-everything is done! All we needed was the Kimmunicator." Wiggling the device as he jumped back onto his feet, brushing off his dark blue lab coat.

"Whatever. You know Kimmie will be here soon, anyway. I'm going to change," she grumped, her anger lessening as the man seemed utterly giddy over his idea. She admitted that he'd not formulated a plan with the device before, and wondered what kind of robot he'd power with it, or ray gun. Well, whatever it was, she had a feeling she'd need to keep Kim from punching Drakken harder then she had.

"Thirty minutes, Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted at Kim, who came crashing through the lab door. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, only a few strands framing her face. Shego had to sigh, wondering if those strands were trying to irritate or tease her. "It took you thirty minutes to get here, and ten minutes too late!" He laughed and pressed a button, the line of computer monitors and random lights flashed then turned their designated color. Codes flashed across the screens as Drakken started typing frantically. Shego shook her head and jumped in front of Kim who was trying to tackle the blue baddy.

"Ah-ah-ah, Princess. You're gonna deal with me, first," she grinned, before getting into a defensive position as she saw Kim stomping closer.

**_SMACK!_**

Kim's hand connected with Shego's cheek loudly, and sent the taller woman stumbling, blinking rapidly.

"What the hell!" They both screamed at the same time, their glares being mirrored between them.

"What kind of low move-"

"You want to talk about low, Shego!?" Kim snapped, her glare more ferocious then Shego had ever seen, causing the woman's own look of anger drop to a mere frown. The heroine didn't have to say anything else about the subject, knowing the taller woman understood what she meant. And though Shego felt like the glare the shorter woman was giving her hinted at disappointment, the pale green woman puffed her chest out and dropped her hand from her face.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? But it's not like I was lying!""Bullshit."

"Shut up, Kimmie!" Shego yelled, not even teasing her about how she cussed, and pointed back at Drakken, who was messing with something in his ears before he went back to what looked like a joy stick. "He turned me into that-that… that thing! He wasn't sorry about the pain it put me in, he wasn't concerned that I may never change back."

Kim could see that Shego was upset, but trying to hide it with her anger. She also had taken note of Drakkens swollen eye and burns on the side of his face. Shego had showed him how pissed she was already.

"You took me in, you were the only one I could turn to. Even if he hadn't planned any of this, I would have still gone to you!" Shouting the truth at Kim was causing her plasma to flare around her hands and up her arms, the flames nearly licking at her shoulders. "Because I tru-.."

A sudden loud explosion was heard, causing the two women to shout and roll away from the sound. But they only heard Drakken laughing, arms in the air shouting that he had done it!

"God damn it, Drakken!" Shego twisted a finger in her ear, her eardrum having taken to vibrating inside, causing a slight tickle through the pain. "What the hell was that?"

His grin was nothing she had seen before, such triumph and … well, evil. He started speaking after pulling out small ear plugs.

"The loud explosion you just heard was about four satellites exploding. Thanks to Kim Possible's Kimmunicator, I was able to hack into the governments computer database, locate these very specific satellites and-"

"Dr. D, you don't know how to hack!" Shego shouted through his explanation, but he continued anyway. It was right about the time when he said the power grid of Middleton and three surrounding counties were his when the lights went out.

Kim and Shego's eyes could see the rest of the town through the large round windows, once dim with street lights, turn into a sheet of rippling black. Darkness crept over the town, the silence almost deafening in its suddenness.

Shego heard Kim take the steps towards her. It was right when Shego's fist flared in a harmless flame that the red-head's hands reached out and took it. Their eyes connected in that eerie green glow, the gloved digits curling and holding onto a hand given. She could see the fear in the red-head's hues the moment before, and felt herself exhale when the fear ended and a look of apology came. The raven haired woman shook a 'no', and reached a non-glowing hand towards Kim's face. Those strands were driving her mad, and her fingers twitched before a single digit brushed across the forehead, grazing down to her temple, tucking a few strands behind a softly rounded ear.

Kim's blush could still be seen through the dim green light, and the touch to her hair and skin caused her stomach to flip in on itself. She didn't know what to say, but she was slowly coming out of the trance Shego's eyes had on her. The shuffling of something behind her was becoming louder, even if it wasn't coming closer.

Shego heard it too, followed by several beeping noises. Turning her eyes away, she frowned and looked around. She could faintly see a shadow where Drakken had been standing. But that was it. Sighing, she loosened her grip on Kim's hand, wanting to go get some answers from her boss.

No one saw the thin shadow take over the doorway. No one saw the arm rise.

But they heard the gun shot.


	8. Chapter 8

+ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. All belong to Disney. I make no profit from this, it is simply a product of pleasure.

A/N: This chapter I had to actually cut off, because it was already very long. I had more planned for it, but it took off and I couldn't stop. :) Enjoy!+

* * *

The gun shot echoed through the large round room, and Shego felt something grab her by the head. As a second shot rang out, she was jerked down and covered by a set of tight arms. Before she could protest, the small explosion to the side caused her to jerk her head back up. The light of the sudden eruption caused the room to brighten slightly and she saw a figure in the door way.

One that turned it's gun towards Kim.

Without thought, Shego grabbed Kim by the waist and hauled her around, the twist almost causing her to lose balance in her crouched position. But the gunshot was the only thing Kim heard, as well as a plasma shot from the woman above her. The plasma ball missed the figure, but it's intention was to scare, not to kill. And it worked, because the figure, hearing sirens, bolted from the doorway and disappeared.

"They're getting away!" Kim shouted, but she didn't move, the darkness thick around the two warriors. It was only Shego's grip tightening on the red-head's arms that stopped her from running after the gun wielder.

"Damn it," Shego grunted, "You okay, Kimmie?" The pale green warrior's voice was a whisper, feeling Kim's hands cover her own gloved ones.

"Yes, I'm alright. Are you?"

"Peachy, Cupcake," she said, voice still a whisper.

It was then that the sound of squealing tires could be heard, guessing it was the visitor they had fleeing the scene. The small fire from the second gunshot started slowly spreading across the control panel casting a little bit of light around the room, enough to see Kim was watching her face with strained eyes. Shego's eyes, on the other hand, were directed in the direction of the fire. Something wasn't…

The lights flickered above them before fully coming back on and those emerald green eyes widened when her fear was confirmed. The lights soon spread around to the rest of the town, everyone gaining power back. But Shego didn't see anything, all she could register was shock, and that growing fear.

"Shego! Your arm!" Kim shouted, seeing the warriors arm was soaked with blood. She started to reach for it, but stopped. This is when Shego pulled away despite Kim's efforts to keep her still.

"Drakken!" Shego shouted, apparently not having heard Kim at all. She stood up and hurried up the few steps to the center of the room where Drakken lay on the ground. "Damn it, Drakken, wake up!" she yelled, but the words had no bite as she pulled the pale blue man over to lay on his back. The first bullet must have been better aimed in the darkness then one would think, for as the blood pooled under Drakken, slowly expanding, Shego noted the deep red stain on his torso. It was then that the man coughed, blood tinting his trembling blue lips.

"Sh-She-go…"

"Hush, Dr. D, save your strength," Shego said, feeling tears in her eyes as Kim seemed to materialize beside her, folding up the jacket she had wore under his head to cushion him for the time being.

"I called Global Justice. They'll be here in minutes. Hang on, Drew, we'll get you to a hospital. Shego, you need to go.""I'm not leaving him, Kimmie," Shego said through her teeth, jaw clenched as the pain in her arm hit with a sudden realization that she too had been shotjust like her boss. A painful hiss could be heard when the green warrior was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and jerked back, then spun.

"Shego, if you're here when they show up, they'll get you. And I shouldn't be saying this since I'm the good guy, but…" Kim's olive green eyes bore into Shego's "Run. Get out of here, and meet me at Middleton hospital once you're able. Can you take care of your wound?" she asked, her tone softening to show her concern.

Shego pulled away from the grip on her shoulders and grabbed at the sleeve of her cat suit. The bullet holes helped the pale green woman to rip the fabric down enough to expose the two fiercely bleeding bullet wounds. The entry wound was located just behind her shoulder, where arm and joint met, while the exit was diagonal from it's entrance, exiting from the lump of her bicep. Luckily bone had not been hit, or she wouldn't have been able to do what she was thinking.

"Give me something to bite, Kimmie. Now."

Kim looked around, trying to find something in the place that was suitable. She was just about to give up when her eyes caught something. On the hook by the door, there lay a long leather jacket, a bit too stylish for Drakken so she guessed it was Shego's. Quickly retrieving the garment, she offered the sleeve to Shego.

"Couldn't you find anything else!" she snapped, but without venom, her eyes now on her forefinger blazing harshly with plasma as if it was the blazing end of a gas torch. Kim's eyes widened in surprise, feeling the heat being thrown from it. With a quick shift of the leather in her mouth, she inched her finger closer… A loud whimper was heard from the woman, her eyes squeezed shut as a bit of smoke could be identified against the black of the glove. Shego's knees weakened and before she could stumble, Kim supported her with a set of strong arms around the ribs, holding the woman in place from behind. The older woman tried to focus on the grip instead of the melding flesh upon her bicep.

"One more, Shego," the younger girl whispered encouragingly, her face serious. Kim could feel the older woman's breathing strain against the tightness of her embrace. But another cry was heard, as well as the hiss of flesh searing as the second wound closed. The process took only a minute or so, but Shego felt like it had taken an hour. At least the bleeding was stopped.

"Now for Drakken," Shego mumbled, trying to shake off the pain from her arm. Her healing factor would help her soon, but Drakken was a different story. "Help me, Kimmie." She could see the argument in Kim's eyes, but they were mixed with worry for them both. Shego pushed forward and away from those eyes. Dropping to her knees, Shego ripped open Drakken's lab coat and the shirt underneath to the nasty looking wound. The bullet must have had trouble passing through, for the flesh around it was cracked and bleeding profusely. It only took a moment to close the wound on the man's torso, Drakken screaming in pain. His body convulsed even while Kim pushed down on his shoulders, and Shego was glad she closed her own wounds in order to heal her boss'. The shriek Drakken put forth was terrifying, neither woman had heard him make such a sound in their entirety of knowing him.

"Shego!" Kim shouted, hearing the faint whirl of a helicopter, "You have to get out of here! He can't take the other wound being cauterized." Shego was looking paler than usual, and Kim knew it wasn't from the bullet wound. Drakken was speaking then, past the coughs and the slowly dripping line of blood that began to stain his jaw.

"Sh..go… If I don't.. m-make it," he coughed, his hand clenching his torso near where the wound was freshly closed, if unprofessionally ".. W-will… In office…" he whispered. Shego started to panic. Drakken, despite his ridiculous attitude and demeanor, was the only father like figure she had. And he was dying before her eyes. A tear fell onto his jacket as she gripped his collar, taking all her willpower to not shake the man.

"Will I do what in your office? What's in your office, Drakken?" she was nearly shouting, Kim was gripping her by the shoulders and shouting as well. But Shego didn't let go. He repeated himself, though less coherent before he said a bit louder. "I-I'm s-sorry.. About the.. Splice.." His voice was in a whisper, but Shego's hands slowly lost its grip when she saw the man had passed out from pain finally, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Shego!" Kim yelled to her face, "Get your ass out of here!" Her eyes were desperate, and Shego came out of her trance from the look. Grabbing the younger girl with her good arm, she hugged the girl to her tightly. Kim noted the lack of warmth coming from the body against her.

"Don't let him die, Kimmie…" And Kim was left standing there, watching as Shego bolted around the computers and down a set of stairs that Kim hadn't noticed earlier. The red head only had time to shake off the unsettling feeling she had and run back to Drakken when GJ soldiers burst through the doorway and started filing into the room.

* * *

The next hour and a half was a blur for the post-teen hero. She hurriedly explained what happened, keeping Shego out of her story. When questioned of the closed bullet wound, Kim pointed to the burnt set of controls and declared she used the burning end of a pipe to close it. She didn't want to take credit for Shego's quick thinking, but rather that then GJ suspecting she had something to do with his injury. It would be suspicious, of course. They would suspect her immediately since she had been off their radar, and they did, but Kim swore the figure was definitely not Shego. The hair was shorter. Which wasn't a lie, even if Shego's hair still ended near her waistline after the villainess cut a foot or two off a few months back.

One thing she did not think of, though, was the small pool of blood Shego's arm left behind. Even though Kim's boot prints lightly trailed around the room, one of the doctors noticed it and the blood over the front of Kim's left shoulder and bicep.

"No, I'm fine. It's small, and it's stopped bleeding already," she lied through her teeth, but the doctor gave her a curious look before walking off and leaving with the second ambulance that had accompanied the first, already having departed with Drakken.

"Are you well, Ms. Possible?" Will Du's voice caused her to turn and she felt her body turn to ice. He had on a slight smile that he took no attempt to disguise or explain. She knew what he was going to say, the look in his eye was all too familiar.

"I'm sorry, Agent Du," ahe spoke with an added sigh and looked back at the blood left by the blue doctor and the men in uniform taking pictures. "This has been really hard on me. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I didn't know you were one to sympathize with your enemies, Possible." His tone held a snap, his dark eyes narrowing slightly. Kim wondered what had caused Du to turn from a patient and well spoken man to a short tempered boy. It was possible that after the Russia incident that his ideals of protection swayed, as it was his lead that killed a dozen or so men in the explosion that nearly crippled Kim.

"He was a friend of my fathers back in their younger days. I'm afraid that if anything truly did happen to Drew, my father would be sad. I will need to talk to my mother at the hospital of his condition before I can tell dad the news. I can bring it to him after I get some rest." Her intentions were loud and clear. 'I will be going to check on Drakken at the hospital, I will not be seeing you after the visit, I will be going home, and I won't be coming to GJ Headquarters in two hours'. Will did not seem too happy, but gave a quick, curt nod.

"It seems like Drakken hacked into GJ satellites and took down their power grids before transferring that hack into the power plants. Our firewalls were cut through within thirty minutes," he said with another displeased tone, "Also, it seems like your Kimmunicator was how he was able to track the satellites. And I believe it was with it's help that the firewalls were hacked. How such a small device could pack such force is astounding."

Kim merely stood there staring into those dark eyes without looking away. Moments ticked by before Kim reached up and rubbed a hand over her eyes. "If we're done here, Agent Du, I would really like to get to the hospital before heading home."

"Of course, Ms. Possible." He seemed to hesitate before shaking his head and handing over Kim's fried Kimmunicator. "There's no way we'd be able to get anything out of this yet. But it may be evidence in the future. Do not dispose of or tinker with it till that has been confirmed or denied."

Without a word, the red-head took the item and tucked it in her back pocket before nodding a good bye and, with a hand on her arm where she had been 'hurt', she hurried out of the building towards her car. Angrily starting the engine, she buckled up and turned away from the large swat vehicles that blocked the entire right side of the road.

The hospital was a good ten minute drive, and in that time her mind was running on more cylinders than her vehicle.

Who was the shooter? Was Drakken okay, and what about Shego? And Will, she thought, Will Du had all but said that Kim herself was a suspect. She scoffed at the thought: Her? No, she'd never use a gun. It was one of the reasons Kim loved fighting with Shego. The woman never seemed to want to use outside force. Her plasma didn't really count since it was apart of her, she corrected herself quickly. Which led Kim's mind to run on another set of tracks.

Shego… Her plasma powers can obviously and easily cauterize a wound, and yet Kim had not received a single burn that took more than a day to fade. Why? Had Shego been toying with her this whole time?

No, that's not possible. Who would fight against an enemy and lose on purpose? Maybe the woman had more honor than Kim gave her credit for. She did have a lot of good traits, and it wasn't just recently that she discovered this. But the recent occurrences had jolted something inside her, and she wasn't sure exactly what it meant. A smile came to her face as she remembered how Shego, no 'She-roo', had defended her against Ron when his aggressive side had flared. As well as how she didn't tease or push Kim into conversation about it later on in the night.

Night…?

Kim found herself blushing when she remembered how she woke up earlier, Shego clad in Kim's old green and black styled cat suit from her mind chipped days with the collar torn open. Shaking her head, she almost missed the turn off to the hospital, trying to clear her mind of the conversation that they had before the green beauty bolted out her window.

* * *

The Middleton hospital was in an uproar when Kim stepped into the waiting room, filled with more people then there were seats. A child slept peacefully against his mother, whose arm lay around his shoulders protectively as they sat in a corner chair, keeping out of the way. An older couple sat clenching hands, the gentlemen housing a bruised gash upon his temple that was hurriedly patched. The chaos of the morning power outage had been far more devastating than Kim had anticipated. Several car accidents had been reported, as well as household incidents which would explain some of the injured sitting in the waiting room. The red-head couldn't begin to think of the other problems that the outage would have brought. GPS systems, sewage pumps, not to mention the fear of the generators working enough for those on life support.

"Kimmie-cub?"

A female voice drew her from scanning the crowd more thoroughly for familiar faces; or, instead, a familiar pale green face with long raven hair. "What are you-…Kim!" The voice shouted again, and Kim was grabbed and turned to face the sunken expression of her mother. Her hair was cropped in it's typically short style yet seemed a bit ruffled on the edges. "What happened!" Giving Kim no time to respond, Anne Possible pulled up her daughter's bloody sleeve and started to inspect what she expected to be a gaping wound, but only saw unmarked flesh.

"Mom, it's a very long story. I wasn't hurt," she reassured the woman, whose shoulders dropped in relief and her tense stance was soon replaced with a more relaxed posture. As she pulled Kim into a hug, she heard her daughter promise again that she was safe. "I'll explain later, but it looks like Drakken was taken here. Can I see him?"

Put at arm's length, her mother rested hands upon her shoulders and looked into her daughter's eyes with an almost glare to entice the truth from her. But Kim stood blinking, and Anne sighed in relief that Kim was still herself. "I heard he was here too. As long as you be quick about it, I can take you to him."

Sunlight filtered in through the elevator's glass back wall, coating the two Possible women in a dim flicker, supports casting a rhythmic shadow as they ascended the few floors towards ICU. As the elevator slowed and gave a slight jerk under their feet, the doors hissed open in invitation to the fourth story of the six story building. Drakken's room was not more than two turns down a hall and the second door on the right, titled to be room 4010B, a single bed room. Kim slipped into the horribly white four walls alone, the only primary color in sight was Drakken's blue skin, still pale and unmoving. The slow beep of the electrocardiogram was faint under the whirl of an oxygen tank hidden out of sight.

Taking several steps forward, she rounded the edge of the bed and took in his condition. Her mother filled her in on the way up. Internal bleeding was inevitable, but he was also scheduled for surgery within the half hour. The bullet that entered his back was feared to have grazed his spine, Kim remembered as she looked at the breathing tube shifting against the tape that secured it to his lips to remain down his throat. IV's as well as straps were tight against his arms, his legs were also forced in place by Velcro straps. He was already prepped for transfer, she figured. She felt her eyes welling with tears, and allowed herself to cry. During the course of the event, the post-teen hero had kept strangely realistic, but now that she was safe she couldn't help but feel guilty. If Shego hadn't moved her, the bullet would have caught Kim somewhere more detrimental then an arm. The green woman saved her again, and yet Drakken was shot in the back. But by who? Would Drakken die because Kim was far too engrossed by Shego to notice the shadowed presence of a threat?

As Kim wiped her eyes dry with a forearm, she reasoned that Drakken would be fine. Her mother said he had a good chance of surviving, but Kim knew that the chance was still small. "I'm sorry, Drakken," Kim whispered, letting out a breath to calm her clenching chest from building another sob into her throat. "I'll be back, okay? I'll bring Shego, too." Saying a goodbye, Kim exited the room and found her mother talking with a nurse before noticing her daughter.

"You okay, Kimmie-cub?" she inquired gently, putting a hand on the side of her daughter's head which soon nodded in response.

"I'm alright, mom." She spoke under her breath as a few nurses hurried into Drakken's room, then Kim turned away to face her mother. "I'm going to head home. Will you give me a call when you hear anything? I have to go make a call to Wade."

Giving her mother one more hug, she promised again that she'd be careful and would explain soon. Perhaps she'd be able to see them for dinner in a few days after Global Justice was done with her. As her boots clicked against the tiled floor, Kim pulled her old Kimmunicator out and hit a single button. Within a few seconds, a tired Wade looked at the screen and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Kim. What's up? " he greeted her tiredly, and she gave an apologetic smile as she waited for the elevator to clear out.

"He did what?!" he shouted at her, the red head wincing as the younger, dark skinned boy freaked over what happened. A much shorter story than she had originally intended, Wade having cut her off right after Kim mentioned Drakken frying the item with a hack program. "Dang it, Kim, that was the only model."

"I didn't do it, Wade!" she whined into the screen, the hiss of the elevator doors opening for her at the first floor and allowing her to exit before a small group filed in. "Shego had no idea what was going to happen, Drakken kept it from her, and yes, he confirmed it. More or less." She mumbled the last part, but Wade still glared at her. "And how does Drakken know how to hack into government technology anyway?" she inquired with a huff, hoping to distract the boy.

It worked and she visibly saw her friend sigh and relax a bit. "I don't know, Kim. It'll be something to ask him after he wakes up. But you'll have to deal with the old com for a while. I do have a prototype of the next version, but it's still in the early stages. Give me a few days, and I can have a couple of the current one made. Just in case something like this happens again." He gave her another look, but she held up a hand while swerving through the bodies in the waiting room and apologized again before saying goodbye.

A swift morning breeze brought the promise of rain as it touched the red-head's cheeks. The overcast sky from the early morning was a foreshadowing to the dark clouds rolling in from the west. Kim knowingly watched the line of storm clouds slowly rolling in on itself as it inched closer to Middleton and towards the dawn. Then there was a whisper on the wind.

"Kimmie."

Jerking a bit, Kim looked away from the clouds and around the parking lot, full of cars and several bodies that moved through them either leaving, heading inside, or out for a smoke break. Still unsure where her name was called from, olive green eyes kept flicking around her in a hurried panic. If it was the enemy coming back for Kim, then she would have to be quick. Could she beat a bullet?

Kim yelped when a hand touched her shoulder, but her body reacted. Grabbing the wrist and underarm, the heroine started the act of throwing the threat over her shoulder and away, but something surprised her. The wrist in her grip twisted, and forced it's strength against the weakest point of her hold. Once her grip relented, the black leathered arm jerked to the side, and around Kim's arm. The pressure of the lock caused Kim's shoulder to flare in an instant, threatening to dislocate.

"God damn it, Princess," rhe voice said with a familiar sarcastic snap, "A little dramatic, don't you think?"

"She-!"

"Ah!" Shego silenced her immediately, releasing her arm and putting a gloved digit to her lips. "Shush, Princess. It's not safe here. Tell me everything in the car." Kim watched as the gloved finger removed itself from the pale lips and the rest of them uncurled, palm up. "Give me your keys."

"No way!" she exclaimed, her mouth open in shock the other would even ask that. "You're hurt, you can't drive."

"I've been shot, not incapacitated, Kimmie. Now hand them over. The bags under your eyes are getting dark, and I would rather arrive back safely instead of ending up in some ditch," she smirked, wiggling her fingers to aide her words.

Grumbling, Kim dug into her pocket to relinquish the keychain. "You're tired too, I don't see how this makes you the better driver in this situation.""Thank you!" Shego grinned wider as she snatched the keys from Kim and headed towards the younger girl's car where it was parked inside the car lot. "When was the last time you pulled an all nighter? And I don't mean for studying," the green woman asked, though Kim knew she had a point. "Even if you were able to sleep for a few hours, doesn't mean that something like this doesn't catch up on someone who's not used to it."

"And I suppose you are?" Kim asked curiously, making their way up a flight of stairs to the second floor of the lot. Shego had been leading the way, and Kim didn't really question how the other would know where she had parked. Probably arrived here right after running, Kim thought brokenly, staring at the legs in front of her. Legs that were covered in a pair of dark jeans, not skin tight, but enough around the ass and thighs to allow Kim the pleasure of spying the muscles shift in them.

"Of course I am," the owner of those legs said, turning to the left and opening the door for Kim, noting the flushed expression the other was housing upon those soft cheeks. She kept talking to keep from over thinking things. "I'm a bad guy, remember? I've done 48 hour stake outs. There are several nights where I don't sleep at all so I don't get into the habit." The door shut behind them and it was Shego's turn to stare. Kim had indeed grown taller in these last few years, she noted.

Even after Shego and Drakken's supposed pardon of their crimes from the whole alien invasion, which seemed so long ago, the two women rarely fought anymore. It was actually something that had surprised Shego when Drakken called her back a few weeks ago to help him with his latest project. And her, being bored in her supposed retirement, shrugged and said why not and told him that she didn't think he could stay on the straight and narrow. Despite being bored, Shego didn't really want to be a part of it anymore. But she couldn't deny the fact that she was a bad girl through and through. The mishap of the Pandaroo incident had pushed his plans forward by a few weeks, the blue baddy wanting to grab Kim by surprise during Spring Break.

The red-head was now just about a half a head shorter than Shego, and though Kim's frame had filled out, softening a bit from the extended hours of class instead of sparring, she was still stunning and sexy. Shego would scold herself later for thinking of the younger girl in such a way, but for now, after the morning they had, she allowed herself this little treat.

Opening the driver's side door, Shego slipped in and started Kim's car up. Kim took advantage of the silence and flicked the radio on low before speaking about what her mom told her about Drakken. "What happened to your vow of not being a bad guy anymore?" she added.

As Shego put the car into gear, the raven colored hair shifted when she shook her head. "It wasn't a vow, Princess. I 'retired', and so was Drakken until he called me up and asked for some help with a project." Shego threw a five at the man in the booth and waved off the change, the gate opening quickly for them.

"But it's no use plucking apart something that won't give us any answers. We'll have to wait until Drakken is able to talk." And with that, Shego said nothing else on the subject, remaining silent even when Kim asked if the other's arm was okay. Her arm still throbbed horribly, Kim's stunt in front of the hospital didn't help even if it wasn't the one that was grabbed. An arm that was being spyed on by a certain red-headed passenger, though it didn't go unnoticed. Shego sighed and chose to ignore those prodding olive colored eyes, her own focused on the drive.

It wasn't until they were nearing Kim's house that Shego moved her eyes back towards the younger woman, who suddenly leaned around to grab something from the back seat. Shego could almost smell Kim's hair as it brushed against her seat. Kim grabbed what looked like a key of sorts and got back into position.

"What are you doing, Pumpkin?" Shego inquired curiously, an eyebrow raised as she turned the car into Kim's drive way. Did she hear thunder?

"You'll see," Kim said simply, opening the small garage with a push of a button. Shego rolled in carefully then shut off the car and exited before the door had closed on the garage fully. The scent of Kim's hair was causing her to remember the hours before.

Kim gave Shego a smile as she opened a side door that led into the small covered pathway to the house. Unlocking the door, she ushered Shego in and turned off the alarm. Shego sat herself down on the arm of the couch and started pulling off her boots as Kim flipped a panel on the side of the lock code, stuck the key in an open port and twisted. A noise was heard, and soon there was a faint hum on the wind. Standing, Shego went to the window and looked around, but saw nothing other than the darkening sky.

"Uh, Kimmie?" she asked in confusion, blinking several times as she was met with a grin and a set of glinting olive green eyes.

"It's an added feature I had Wade install for emergencies. It activates a radar outside, and if anyone approaches the house, the alarm will go off and be sent to Wade. And yes," Kim stopped the older woman before she spoke, "There are some on the roof as well just incase." Kim explained how the sensors didn't go off for just anyone, only those that weren't registered in the database, like Kim herself or her family. It was an added bonus that she didn't have neighbors that would just wander into her yard. Waving Shego over, she pulled a clamp from the closet while tugging Shego's glove off. It looked like an ordinary hair clip except there was a thin wire running from it to the wall.

"And here I thought I scoped out this place top to bottom. I forget you like to hide things in plan sight-Ouch!" Shego yelped when the clamp bit her fingertip and drew blood, instantly being sucked into the clamp. A beep was heard and Kim pressed a few buttons into a hidden keyboard against the shelf before locking it down again. When she turned, she saw Shego sucking at her fingertip carefully. Keeping herself from rocking back from the sight of those full lips wrapped ever so sensually around a digit, she spoke quickly.

"I won't say I understand how Wade did it, and I won't ask about what you just said, but I just registered you in the database. Since you're here, if something were to happen and you needed to run, you won't set the alarm off and risk getting tranquilized. Ah… I didn't mention that, did I?" Another grin played on Kim's lips, and Shego shook her head in disbelief. But a yawn escaped that grin and Shego visibly relaxed.

"Come on, Kimmie. I think we could both use some shut eye."

* * *

…_Happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of…_

Click.

…_lips are on my lips. And our hearts beat as one. But you slip right out of my fingertips…_

Click.

…_got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it…_

Click.

…_often found you made my world make sense. Have many of my scars become my pain. Are many more to come…_

Flipping the clock radio off, Shego growled and ran a hand over her tired eyes before letting out an irritated sigh. After insisting she sleep in the guest room, which thankfully didn't smell strongly of the owner, Shego had shooed Kim to her bedroom and even made sure the other was going to lie down before leaving. Now, Shego lay in the double bed staring up at the ceiling with a weight settling on her chest. Events of the last six days started rolling around in her head, soon slowing down when the memory reel reminded her of how she awoke buried into a fiery red mane of hair, smelling as sweet and fresh as the spring. Of the arm locked around a green waist, while Shego's arms were wrapped around the smaller woman's shoulders and waist. Another faint memory of Kimmie's breath against her collar caused another soft groan to escape her pale lips.

The songs on the radio were supposed to sooth herself into sleep, but every station held some sort of song that reminded her of her ridiculous memories of the red-head. She almost broke the small item with a plasma bolt, but remembered it wasn't hers.

Gah! What a stupid thought! She was a bad guy, she shouldn't care if she breaks something now and then. Lighting up a finger, she pointed it at the clock radio and narrowed her eyes, sending it a silent 'this is what you get for mocking me' before…

"Damn it," she hissed, her finger extinguishing before she did anything to the object. Laying back down caused a sharp pain to flare against her shoulder and bicep. The wound may have been burned shut, and her powers kicking in, but it'd still take some time to heal the oddly angled injury. Turning onto her left side, keeping off her throbbing arm, she closed her eyes and begged for sleep as she heard a soft rumble of thunder.

Just down the hall, a certain red head was having similar problems falling asleep. The room wasn't bright due to the storm rolling in. She wasn't injured. Nor was she wide awake. On the contrary, Kim was quite tired, but as she held her Pandaroo plushie to her chest she kept thinking of Shego. Her sheets, pillows, even the stuffed ball of fluff that was clutched to her chest had the older woman's scent on it. Knowing that Shego had slept here for a few hours after she changed back into her human form reminded her of how she told Kim of how they were laying. If she clung to Shego anywhere near as badly as she did the plush, then Kim was slightly impressed at how the thief had slipped out of such a hold without even stirring the holder.

A naked Shego, she reminded herself with a blush, burying her face into the pillow under her nose. Slowly, she inhaled the scent, as if Shego's long raven with the green sheen was right there. And despite how embarrassed she had been, she felt her heartbeat slowing down as she began to relax… She reached towards the scent. When her hand hit air and cool sheet, she allowed herself to witness the emptiness beside her and under her now gripping fist.

A soft patter of rain started tinkling against the house before slowly gaining force as the wind picked up, granting Kim and Shego a sort of lullaby. Each were grateful that they were able to keep to their respective rooms, despite their secret thought of what it'd be like to fall asleep in each other's arms properly.

* * *

+ After such devastating events, will Kim wake up to find her house empty once more? And as the storm rages around Middleton, will this be the last straw for Betty and her patience?

I do not own any of the songs and their lyrics in this work of fan fiction, they will be listed here in order of mentioning for their respected creators: Maroon 5 "Payphone". Demi Lovato "Give your heart a break". Kelly Clarkson "Dark Side". Elsiane "Mechanics of Emotion".

New chapter coming soon! Thank you everyone for all the reviews. Please, keep them coming!+


End file.
